Love, Life And Passion
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Newly single John Cena tries to navigate his way through Love, Life and SLASH Rated NC I don't own anything or anyone but the
1. Incident At The Bar

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**Newly single John Cena tries to navigate his way through Love, Life and Passion. SLASH M/M. Rated NC 17. I don't own anything or anyone but the plot. **

John Cena smiled as he walked into his One Bedroom Ocean View Suite at the Four Seasons in Punta Mita, Mexico. He and his best friend and business partner Adam were there for business. They lived in Malibu, California and they had a very lucrative and successful real estate business. They made a good amount of money and dealt with the rich and famous. John looked around his room, it was stunning. He loved it here in Mexico and he and Adam had hoped to get some business while in town. They didn't only deal with people in America but people all over the world. John got up as he heard a knock on his door, he went and opened it and smiled seeing Adam and his fiancé Chris. "Hey guys, come in." John said, Adam and Chris walked into the room. "We were thinking about getting some dinner, you interested?" Adam asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." John said, he grabbed his wallet and room key and headed down to the restaurant with Adam and Chris. They got down and they were seated and handed menus. They all looked over their menus and ordered their dinner.

Chris got the Seven-Spice Rib-Eye, with Kimchee Butter, Sweet Potato Fries, and a Lemongrass Sauce. Adam got the Seared Yellowfin Tuna, with a Wasabi Potato Purée, Baby Vegetables, and a Black Sesame Sauce. John got the Roast Jumbo Shrimp, with Corn Edamame, Bacon and Yuzu Sriracha Salad, and a Roasted Garlic Teriyaki Sauce.

"So how are things Chris, I haven't seen you in a while." John said, Chris smiled. "Things are good. I actually just made the top ten singles chart and I hired Phil as my new road manager." Chris said, John cringed at the sound of his exes name.

"Still a tough subject?" Chris asked. "You could say that. I mean I don't want to be with him, I know he is with someone new. I just wish we didn't have to associate with one another, but its hard. We have the same circle of friends and I don't want them to have to chose a side." John said, Chris nodded.

"Yeah I understand. I hope you'll be OK at the wedding. He is my best man." Chris said. John nodded. "Its your's and Adam's day. I won't do anything to hurt that." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks Jay. But just so you know, I don't like him." Adam said. Chris laughed.

He and Adam had fought over Phil being in their wedding but Adam relented. Phil was Chris' best friend and it was only right. Adam just hated that Phil had hurt John. "Its fine Addy. I am over him and ready to move on with my life." John said.

"I have an amazing business, an amazing house and amazing friends. I just need to find that amazing guy I can settle down with and marry. I want what you two have." John said. "We can set you up if you'd like?" Adam asked. "No, I want to do this on my own. It may take a while but I want this." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Well, I hope you find him Jay. I really do." Adam said, John smiled at him. They had dinner and some desert and drinks and Adam was getting horny so he dragged Chris back to their room, John paid off the bill and headed outside, he just wanted to go for a walk and clear his mind a little bit.

He walked around and took some notes on the different surroundings. He needed to know this stuff if he wanted to sell any homes there. He liked to do his homework. He saw some clubs and he smiled, the nightlife was great there.

He decided to go in and check it out himself. He walked in and he ordered a drink and he sat down. He looked around and saw all the men and women dancing and having fun. "You on holiday?" the bartender asked, John smiled. "Work holiday. I'm looking into some real estate." John said, he nodded. "You will find amazing places here, they're stunning." He said, John smiled.

"Thanks for the tip." John said. John finished off his drink and headed to the bathroom, he did his business and then headed back out, he was ready to get back to the hotel and write down his notes and browse the net to find out more about the area. He knew tonight Adam would be no help.

John was about to leave the club when someone bumped into him and spilled their entire drink on him, John screamed as the coldness hit him.

He looked up at the man. "You idiot!" he exclaimed. "Calm down." The man said with a Mexican accent. "Screw you, this is a one thousand dollar shirt. You dick." John said, the guy handed him a towel and John snatched it and stormed off. The man watched him leave and sighed, he didn't mean to spill his drink.

This was why he never went to clubs they were way to crowded for his likes. John stormed back to the hotel and went to his suite. He pulled off his shirt and rinsed it and sent it down to be cleaned. He then went and had a shower and changed into some pyjama's.

He sat down on the lounge chair overlooking the ocean and he started researching the area. He researched for about an hour before heading off to bed. He needed a good rest before tomorrow's work began.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and out for his run. He had his run, came back to the hotel, showered and dressed for the day. He then went and met up with Adam and Chris for some breakfast.

"So how was your night?" Adam asked. "OK I guess, some jerk spilled his drink all over me, I told him off." John said, Adam laughed at him. "Go Johnny." Adam said. "Are you sure he wasn't a drug lord?" Chris asked. "No I don't think so Chris." John said, laughing. Chris nodded. "Excuse me, senor Cena?" One of the hotel staff asked, John nodded and wiped his mouth.

"Yes" John said. "You have a package at the front desk." He said, John nodded and followed the man to the front desk, the man wheeled over the package and John opened it, he was shocked to see a whole rack of new clothing and it wasn't cheap clothing it was all designer wear. "This card came with it." He said, John nodded and read the card. **~Sorry for ruining your shirt, here are ten more. Hope you enjoy them, sincerely Mr. Alberto Del Rio .~ **John frowned.

"Whoa John, what's this?" Adam asked. "The guy who spilled his drink on me sent me these." John said. "I am not taking them. Its too much. He's a moron." John said, Adam laughed. He left John alone with his clothes, John used his cell and he dialled the number.

**"Senor Delrio's office" **the woman said upon answering. **"Hi this is Mr. Cena, can I speak to Mr. Del Rio?"** John asked. **"Of course Sir.." **She said, she switched him through. **"Hello?" **Alberto answered. **"Mr. Del Rio, its John Cena here, you know the one you spilled your drink on" **John said.

**"Oh right, yes, did you get the gift?" **he asked. **"Yeah and I can't accept them, you need to take the clothes back." **John said. **"Why?" **he asked. **"Because I barely know you, so please take them back." **Alberto sighed.

**"Fine, I will send a car for yourself and the clothes at six tonight." **He said.

**"Why me?" **John asked. **"Because I'd like to apologise in person."** He said. **"OK then, six it is." **John said ending the call.

He couldn't believe that he had to go and see this guy in person. It really annoyed him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	2. Meeting Alberto

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he got out of the shower. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Going to some guys house that he didn't even know. He was worried, but at least Adam knew where he was going in case something happened. He dried off and dressed for the night. He dressed in his Affliction Ace Modern 3d V Genesis Jeans, his Affliction Breaking Chain Long Sleeve Woven Button Down Shirt, his Affliction Lost Rebel Blazer and his Calvin Klein Jeans Marden Boots. Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and room key and headed down to the lobby. "Senor Cena?" someone asked, John looked at the man. "Yes." John said. "Follow me, the car is this way." The man said, John nodded and followed him to the town car. John got into the backseat and the driver drove them to Mr. Del Rio's house.

They pulled up and drove through the iron gates and John was in shock and awe of the home, it looked stunning. "Please follow me." The man said, they walked inside and John looked around the house. It was like he imagined amazing. The home was a one-of-a-kind beach villa it had 11 bedrooms, including two opulent master suites, plus staff quarters, all spread across a main residence and guest house. Nine of the suites offered king-sized beds and most had en suite baths. Many of the main living areas looked out over the swimming pool and spa, toward the glimmering ocean beyond. The primary home was highlighted by a dining room with seating for up to 14 guests, a gourmet kitchen equipped with a wood-fired pizza oven, a grandly scaled wine cellar, a breakfast terrace, private offices, and a family room wired for the ultimate media experience. The interior floor plan flowed seamlessly, open to the outdoor living areas.

John followed the man out to the back of the house, he looked at the amazing pool. He would love to sell this house. It could make him and Adam a fortune. "Ah Mr. Cena, thankyou for coming." Alberto said, John looked and saw it was the man that spilled his drink on him. "Hi, just call me John." John said, Alberto smiled. "In that case call me Alberto, Mr. Del Rio is my father." He said, John smiled and nodded. "Can I offer you a drink?" Alberto asked. "Sure." John said. "Ricardo, two Margherita's." he said, Ricardo nodded and made the drinks and handed them to John and his boss. "Your home is amazing." John said, Alberto smiled. "Thanks, I love it too. I worked hard to get this place" he said, John smiled and nodded. "I want to apologise once again for spilling my drink on you, usually I am not one for clubs." Alberto said.

"Me either, but I was researching the area." John said. "Oh, may I ask why?" Alberto asked. "I am looking into realestate here." John said. "Oh you know US Citizen's can't purchase property here right?" he asked. John nodded. "Yes I know. Its not for me, its for my business. I am a real estate agent. I am looking into properties for my clients. Not me. One house is enough for me." John said, Alberto nodded. "Where do you live?" he asked, John looked at him. "I live in Malibu." John said, Alberto smiled. "Mr. Del Rio Sir.." Someone said, Alberto turned and looked at one of his servants. "Dinner is served Sir.." She said. Alberto smiled. "Shall we eat?" he asked. "Oh, I didn't know we were eating." John said. "Come." Alberto said, John nodded and followed Alberto into the dining room. It was set up very nicely.

They sat down and their meals were served. "What is this?" John asked, "Oh this is Chicken Tostada." Alberto said. John nodded and picked up his knife and fork and started eating. He took a mouthful and smiled it was a nice meal. A little spicy though. John took a large gulp of water and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Are you OK?" Alberto asked, John nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am not used to the spice." John said, "Oh sorry I didn't think to make it mild. Would you like something else?" Alberto asked. "No this is fine, I will deal with it. Its delicious." John said, Alberto smiled. "My chef is amazing." Alberto said, John nodded. "So if you don't mind me asking what is it you do for a living?" John asked.

"Oh I own a lot of businesses here in Mexico and in the states. I own clubs, restaurants, car dealerships, and I am in the import export business." Alberto said. "Oh wow." John said. "That and my dad is like royalty here in Mexico. He gave me my start and I am very grateful." Alberto said John smiled and nodded.

They finished off dinner and John figured it was time for him to leave. "I guess I should go." John said, Alberto nodded. "I will get my driver to drive you back to the hotel." Alberto said. "Thanks. Oh and you're forgiven for spilling a drink on me." John said, Alberto smiled as he walked John to the car.

"I was hoping I could see you again, maybe take you out?" Alberto asked. "That would be nice, but unfortunately I will be working for the rest of my trip. Sorry." John said, Alberto nodded, he was a bit disappointed. "OK then. It was nice to get to know you John." He said.

"Yeah you too." John said, he got into the car and the driver drove John back to the hotel. John got back to the hotel and he headed inside and up to his suite. He walked in and he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about Alberto.

He was much sweeter than John had first thought. He didn't know about seeing him again though, John had been through a lot, but at least he had a good time with Alberto. John got up and he got ready for bed. He slipped under the covers and turned on the TV and watched some late night TV before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up to a knock at the door. He got up and pulled on a robe and he went and answered it. "Mr. Cena, these came for you." The woman said, John took the item, it was a large vase of 100 red, yellow, white and pink roses. John smiled and sat them down on the table and he took the note.

**~Thankyou for last night, it was great to get to know you. Hope these brighten your day. Sincerely Alberto.~ **it read and attached was Alberto's business card. John smiled and took the card and put it in his wallet he smelled the roses once more before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for the day.

He and Adam had a lot of properties to see today. John showered and got dressed and headed down to get some breakfast he saw Adam and Chris sitting together and he joined them.

"So give me all the goss, how was the night?" Adam asked. "It was nice, he was a lot nicer than I originally thought. He was sweet and charming. He's really cool and this morning he sent me 100 roses." John said, Adam smiled brightly. "Wow, so are you going to see him again?" Adam asked. "No, he asked too, but I will be too busy looking at things." John said. Adam nodded.

"Jay, go have fun, you need it. Chris can come with me and we will get photos and videos of the properties. Please. You deserve to have fun Jay." Adam said. John sighed. "Please Johnny." Adam said. "I will make sure everything is OK John. Please. You need this." Chris added. "Fine. I'll call him." John said, Adam smiled.

"Good. Now go." Adam said John laughed and he grabbed his cellphone and dialled Alberto's number. **"Hello?" **Alberto answered. **"Hi Alberto, its John. I got the flowers and they are stunning. Thankyou." **John said. **"You're welcome." **He said. **"Listen. I've managed to get a day off from looking at properties today, so if you're free maybe we could do something?" **John asked.

**"Of course. I will come pick you up, maybe we could go out on my boat?" **he asked, John smiled. **"Perfect. I will be here waiting."** John said. Alberto smiled. **"OK see you soon."** He said, John hung up the phone and smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	3. Day On The Boat

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

John headed up to his room and changed for a day out on the boat. He was excited to get out on the Crystal blue water of Mexico. He was also excited to spend some more time with Alberto, getting to know him. At first John thought he was a real asshole when he spilled his drink on him, but after the dinner last night he seemed so different and so charming and John couldn't help but be attracted to him. John grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his Affliction Wild Law Cargo Shorts, his Affliction Arapaho Short Sleeve Tee, his John Varvatos Tobago Flip Flops. He grabbed his board shorts so he could go swimming and he grabbed his Alexander McQueen Sunglasses, he also grabbed his phone, wallet and hotel key and headed to the lobby to wait on Alberto.

He waited patiently on Alberto, he saw Adam and Chris and he went and said goodbye to them and told them he would see them later for a drink. He was just reading his messages on his phone when he heard his name being called. He turned around and he saw Alberto standing there. He smiled and went over to him. "You look nice." Alberto said, John smiled "Thanks, you too." John said, Alberto smiled. "Lets go." He said, John nodded and followed him out. Alberto walked over to his Red 458 Italia Ferrari. He opened the door and John was in shock. "This is yours?" John asked. "Yeah it is. I hope you like fast cars." Alberto said, John smiled and nodded. "I love to go fast." He said, winking at Alberto. Alberto smiled, his dimples popping. John got into the car and Alberto got in and drove them to the marina to get onto his boat. They got there got out and headed over to Alberto's boat. "This is it." Alberto said as they came across a nice looking boat named "The Beautiful." John smiled as Alberto helped him onto the boat.

The boat was a 32 metre Boat and it was so luxurious on the inside, John was in awe of it. "Can I get you a drink?" Alberto asked. "Sure, anything will do." John said, Alberto smiled and called his personal butler over to them and asked for a drink. Ricardo came over a few minutes later with a Champagne Sangria for them each, John smiled and took the drink. "To a nice day out on the water" Alberto toasted, John smiled and clinked his glass with Alberto and they headed out onto the deck as the both drove off on the water.

"This place is so beautiful I love it." John said, Alberto smiled. "Yeah It is, I like coming here on sunny days, it gives me a chance to relax and take in the sun." Alberto said John smiled at him. "So John, tell me more about yourself." Alberto said.

"What would you like to know?" John asked. "Everything." Alberto said John smiled. "Well I am originally from Boston but I live in Malibu now and I love it." John said. "Why the sudden move?" Alberto asked. "I just needed a break and my best friend was living in LA already so I thought it would be the perfect place to go." John said. "Do you have any family in LA?" Alberto asked. "Yeah my brother Randy he lives in LA but my dad's, Hunter and Shawn both live in Boston still. I miss them a lot but they come out and spend time with me." John said Alberto nodded. "Well I am glad. Why did you need to leave?" Alberto asked, John shrugged. "I didn't need to, I wanted to. I needed a different change of scenery." John said, Alberto nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend or husband?" Alberto asked. "No, I wouldn't be here with you if I did. I don't cheat on people." John said, Alberto nodded.

"Good, I like that in a person." He said, John smiled at him. "Do you mind if I go for a swim?" John asked. "No go for it." He said, John smiled at him. He went back into the cabin and he got changed into his Affliction Vive Rapido Boardshorts, once he was changed he headed out to the deck and he looked at Alberto who was looking John up and down appreciatively. "Can you put some sun lotion on my back?" John asked, Alberto nodded and did so, rubbing the lotion into John's back and shoulders and chest and stomach.

John smiled at him and went over to the edge of the boat and he jumped in, Alberto went and sat on the side and watched John swim around, it was so nice to see John letting lose and being carefree. His smile was amazing. John swam around for a while before he went to the edge of the boat and smiled up at Alberto.

"Come in with me, its so nice and refreshing." John said. "No, I'm not much of a water guy." Alberto said, John nodded. "Suit yourself." He said as he went back under the water.

He finished swimming and he got back onto the boat, Alberto handed him a towel and John dried off and laid it down on the deck and laid on his back getting some sun, Alberto joined him with some drink and food.

John sat up and looked at what they had, it was a Antipasto Platter With Grilled Vegetables. John sat up with him and started eating. "So I've told you about me, so I think you should tell me about yourself." John said.

"OK then. I've always lived in Mexico, I love it here. I just think its so amazing. I've done well in my business and I live a luxurious life. But that's not to say I haven't had heartache and sorrow in my life." Alberto said. "What happened?" John asked.

"I was engaged to be married. I was in love with this man and he was my everything. I wanted to give him the world. One day it was all taken away from me though. He was involved in a bank robbery, he was shot in a shootout and he didn't survive. I live each day missing him and loving him and trying to move on. I live with the regret of not going with him to the bank and I live every day with the regret that we didn't get married before he passed." Alberto said. "I am so sorry for you loss, and I thought I had heartache in my life." John said.

"Thankyou, what happened to you?" Alberto asked. "I was in love, I thought he was the one, the one I was going to marry the one I was going to have a family with, but he ruined it all." John said.

"We were living together at the time, I came home from work early and I caught him in our pool with his best friend having sex. I thought my life was over when I saw them." John said.

"Since then I've learnt to move on and forget about him, he doesn't deserve my heartache and tears." John said, Alberto smiled.

"He is a moron for cheating on you. You deserve so much better John." Alberto said, John smiled. "Thankyou, that means so much to me." John said, Alberto smiled at him. "Shall we have lunch and call it a day?" Alberto asked, John nodded and smiled.

They went inside and had a lovely meal of Paella and a Green Salad. "I am so glad you called me today. I am glad we've been able to spend this time with one another." Alberto said, John smiled at him.

"Me too, I wasn't going to but my friends talked me into it. I am glad they did. Today has been fun." John said.

"When do you leave?" Alberto asked. "Two days time. Its been a lovely trip though." John said. Alberto smiled. "I don't want you to go." He said, John smiled.

"That's sweet Alberto It really is, I wish I could stay here forever and spend time with you and get to know you better, but my life is back in America. I need to go back." John said, Alberto nodded.

"I know." He said, he really liked John and he didn't want him to leave but he also knew that John had to.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	4. Putting Walls Up

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the second last night of John's stay, he didn't want to go because he was really starting to like Alberto. But he knew he had to because he had his life to get back to. Tonight though, Adam and Chris were having a romantic night out, so John was just chilling out in his room, having some alone time. He was just going to sit in front of the TV and watch some movies. He had a shower and dressed in some sweats. He was about to sit down on the couch but stopped when their was a knock on the door. John sighed and got up and answered the door. He frowned seeing the room service cart. He looked up to tell them he didn't order anything, but was surprised to see that it was Alberto standing there with a smile on his face. John smiled. "Hey, come in." John said.

Alberto smiled and walked into the room and he set up the dinner he brought with him on the table. "These are for you." Alberto said handing John a Diamonte' Vase filled with Three Dozen Long Stem Roses. John smiled and took the vase. "Thankyou they're beautiful." He said and he put them on the coffee table. Alberto smiled. "Sit and we can have dinner." Alberto said John smiled at him, they sat down and Alberto poured them a glass of expensive champagne each and then he uncovered the numerous plates. "You have a selection of food." He said, John looked and smiled the food smelled delicious.

They had For appetizers they had a choice of Seared Sea Scallops, Endive and Herb Salad, Citrus Dressing, Vegetarian Sushi Roll, Cilantro Oil, Ponzu Sauce and a Catch of the Day Crudo Sashimi-Style, Jicama, Radish and Lychee, Yuzu Vinaigrette. John chose the Sea Scallops and Alberto had the Sushi Roll. for mains they had a choice of Sautéed Jumbo Shrimp, Jasmine Rice, Baby Vegetables, Chipotle Sauce,Seared Angus Beef Fillet, Cambray Onions, Baby Potatoes, Mushrooms, Merlot Sauce and Boneless Half Lemon Chicken, Carrot Tajine, Baby Onions and Raisins. John chose the Chicken and Alberto chose the Steak. For desert they had a selection of deserts which included Warm Molten Chocolate Cake, with a Coconut Sorbet, Citrus Crème Brûlée, With a Berry Compote, Soy Milk Cake, with Marinated Strawberries with Thai Basil and a Seasonal Fruit Carpaccio, Lychee, Pineapple Sorbet.

They sat down together and enjoyed their meal. "Thankyou for doing this, its wonderful." John said as they ate. Alberto smiled. "Its OK, I wanted to. I wanted to see you one more time before you left. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Alberto said, John smiled.

"Well you're very sweet. I wish I didn't have to go but I have to. I have to get back to work. I have clients I need to deal with." John said. "I understand. I hope we can keep in touch though, maybe phone and email one another?" Alberto asked. "That would be wonderful." John said, Alberto smiled at him.

"I brought some movies to watch if you're interested" Alberto said. "What did you bring?" John asked. "I brought Broke Back Mountain and Casablanca." Alberto said, John smiled. "Perfect. How about we have desert and watch in the bedroom?" John asked, Alberto smiled and nodded.

They grabbed desert and the movies and they sat down on the bed and watched them while eating the amazing deserts. "I am so stuffed, I am going to have to work out extra hard tomorrow." John said, Alberto smiled at him. "No I don't think so, you look great." He said, John smiled at him. "Thanks." He said blushing. He felt like Alberto cared about him.

Phil never cared about anything John wanted before, it was nice and refreshing to be with someone who genuinely cared about him. They laid back together and enjoyed the movie and enjoyed spending time with one another.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John groaned as he woke up, he wiped his eyes and he went to get up but frowned when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, he turned and looked and saw Alberto laying with him holding him.

John smiled, he felt so safe and secure in Alberto's arms. It felt natural. John laid there thinking of being like this with Alberto and he shook his head. He had to stop falling for the wrong guys, he was still hurting over Phil.

He got up and he went to the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Alberto sitting awake on the bed. "Good morning." Alberto said, John nodded. "Morning." John said.

"Uh listen I have a busy day ahead of me today," John said, Alberto frowned. "Right, I'll head off then. Last night was great. I'll call you soon." Alberto said. "Yeah OK." John said, opening the door for him, Alberto frowned at John's actions and left the room. He didn't know what was going on with John.

He needed answers. So he headed to the lobby to find out what room John's friend Adam was in, he persuaded his way to find out the room number and he headed up to the room. He got to the room and knocked on the door, a long haired blonde man answered.

"Hi can I help you?" Adam asked. "Yeah hi I am Alberto Del Rio, I have been spending time with your friend John." Alberto said. "Right, is John OK?" Adam asked. "Not sure, he's been acting weird this morning. I just was wondering if you could give me some insight." Alberto said, Adam sighed.

He didn't think it was right putting John's business out there. "Uh listen you're probably a good guy and all but I can't." Adam said. "Please think about it, give me a call. I really like John." Alberto said. He handed Adam his card and left.

Adam walked back into the room and went over to Chris and sat down on his lap. "Who was it?" Chris asked. "John's friend Alberto, he was wondering about John, about why he puts his walls up." Adam said. "Did you tell him?" Chris asked.

"No I don't know if I should." Adam said. "Well if it helps any Alberto is a good guy, I knew him when I was younger and I lived here with the band. He is like royalty here in Mexico, but he's a good guy." Chris said.

"I remember a story from the newspapers in Mexico a few years ago...Alberto was all set to marry someone...it was going to be like a Royal wedding but the guy was killed, it nearly crushed Alberto.…" Chris said. "I don't think Alberto will hurt John. I think he is being sincere about his feelings." Chris said. Adam nodded.

"So I should help him get John then?" Adam asked. "Yeah I think so. Just tell him why John puts up his walls and I am sure Alberto will do the right thing." Chris said, Adam nodded. He hoped Alberto would do the right thing by John. He didn't want to see his best friend hurt again.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	5. Going Home

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the day that John, Chris and Adam were leaving Mexico and heading back home to Malibu. John was excited to get home but he knew in his heart that he was going to miss Alberto a lot.

Alberto was different to all the other guys he had been with especially Phil. They were completely different people. John got out of the shower and grabbed his clothes and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Raw Rex Skinny Jeans, his White Rock and Republic Zip-Pocket Polo and his Black and White Nike Sweet Classic Leather Skate Shoes. Once he was dressed he made sure he had packed everything and he headed down to the lobby to checkout he got down there and saw Adam and Chris.

He smiled at them and checked out and they caught a cab together to the airport to catch their flight. Their flight was called so they bordered the plane.

John sat down and put his I-Pod in and he listened to some music and read a magazine throughout the flight. Once they landed John was glad to be back in California.

John grabbed his luggage and hugged and kissed Adam and shook Chris' hand before going to get in his car.

He got in his Black Lotus Evora S and he headed home. He got home about 45 minutes later and he smiled as he parked his car in the garage. He got out, locked the car and garage door and entered the house. He walked in and he dropped his suitcase in shock.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his house was flooded with flowers of all kinds, his lower level of the home was covered in beautiful flowers and the place smelled amazing. He walked over to the vase of roses on the coffee table and grabbed the card and read it.

**~Thinking**** of you, missing you, glad to have met you...can we go out the next time I am in the states?****- Alberto~ **it said, John smiled, he was touched but still wary, trusting men didn't come easy to him at all.

John smiled and snapped some photo's of the house and then took his bag up to his room, he smiled as he walked through the home, he had missed it so much. His house was his safe haven.

The house was a 6 bedroom, 5 bathroom, 6,000 square foot home. It was a remarkable property situated on approximately 16 acres With the most expansive views from the Queen's Necklace to Point Dume. The home was also situated in a gated compound which features an infinity pool, hot tub, and grassy yard.

Interior amenities include state of the art chef's kitchen, surveillance system, an open floor plan with 1 bedroom and 1.5 baths downstairs and 5 bedrooms upstairs, spa style master bath and large walk-in closet. It was John's dream home and he had worked hard to get it.

John got up to his room and he opened up the blinds and he unpacked his clothes and sorted them from clean and unclean.

Once he did that John put on some laundry and he went to his office and sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He had a lot of work emails to read and respond to. Once he checked his emails and responded to them he checked his messages on the house phone.

Some were just telemarketers, one was from Phil telling him that he had sold the car that John had got him, John rolled his eyes at that and there was one from his dad Shawn wanting him to call him. So John picked up the phone and dialled his dad's number in Boston.

**"Hello?" **Shawn answered. **"Hey dad," **John said**. "Hey kid, so how was your trip?" **Shawn asked. **"It was good. Very successful. We found some properties." **John said. **"Oh cool." **Shawn said. **"Did you meet anyone while there?"** Shawn asked, John laughed.

**"Have you been talking to Adam by any chance?" **John asked.

**"Just a little bit, you know that kid can never keep his mouth shut. He wants you to be happy. So tell me about the guy." **Shawn said.

**"He's nice and sweet and kind and I like him a lot but I don't know if there's anything there. He lives in Mexico dad and I can't move there and long distance would be hard. You know my trust issues since Phil. I wouldn't be able to trust him completely if we lived in different countries." **John said.

**"I understand kid, but try and let people in." **Shawn said. **"I will dad, I promise. So what's new with you and father?" **John asked joking, Shawn laughed.

**"Everything is going well. I'm into my charities and stuff and your dad is still working hard at the law firm. But he misses you and so do I" **Shawn said. **"I miss you guys so much as well dad."** John said.

"**Well we have some time coming up in a few weeks, how would you feel if me and your dad came for a visit? Maybe for a week?" **Shawn asked.

**"I'd love that dad. That'd be awesome."** John said. **"Good, because we want to do it."** Shawn said, John smiled.

**"Cool. Have you spoken to Randy recently?"** John asked. Randy was away in LA playing basketball in the NBA for the Lakers.

**"No not recently. I think he and Wade are busy together." **Shawn said. **"You still don't like him?" **John asked. Shawn didn't approve of Randy dating Wade.

He thought Wade was bad news and he felt it was weird because Wade was Randy's manager.

**"No I don't, but me and your dad will visit them while we're in California." **Shawn said.

**"OK cool." **John said. **"I better go baby, but be good and call me OK?"** Shawn asked.

**"OK tell dad I love him and I will see you both soon."** John said ending the call.

It was always nice to talk to his dad. John sat back in his chair and he closed his eyes he was tired from all the travelling and tired from the emotional strain he was put under while in Mexico.

He got up and he locked the house up and headed up to his bedroom, he kicked off his shoes, socks, jeans and shirt and he slipped into bed and he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

He needed it, he needed the rest because in a few days it was back to work for him and dealing with clients, he knew it would be good to get back into work, it would take his mind off of missing Alberto at least.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. Surprise!

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Jay could you do me like a HUGE favor tonight?" Adam asked walking into John's office, John looked up from his computer at his best friend and business partner. "What is it Addy?" John asked. "Chris and I have a meeting with the bakery to go over the cake idea for the wedding but I just realised that I have a house to show tonight." Adam said. "Could you take the showing?" Adam asked, John sighed. "Sure." He said, Adam smiled and handed John the file. "This is all the info on the place, read it through." Adam said, he hugged John and left smirking. John grabbed the file and opened it and looked at all the photo's and the info.

"This Spanish Estate is indoor/outdoor living at its finest. Brand-new, contemporary, fully-furnished, single-story, oceanfront bluff top Barry Berkus, A.I.A., masterpiece located in the award winning, 80-acre MariSol Malibu community. Twin master suites With sunrise and sunset views; 60' great room with 16' ceilings; 50' infinity edge pool with separate spa; 2,500 Square Feet. Covered courtyard with outdoor furniture, T.V., bathroom and BBQ center; 4,000 Square Feet. bluff top "beach"; Crestron/Lutron electronic system; theatre, office, gym, wine room, 2 wet bars and formal dining room; 5 fireplaces; limestone and oak flooring and oak ceilings; parking for 10 cars including 3 garaged with lift space; security system and video cameras; stone perimeter walls; exquisitely landscaped with mature palms, specimen cactus, rare succulents and ferns in lit gardens with fountains, patios and seating areas; all items warrantied for 5 years and construction defects for 10 years; free maintenance of pool, grounds and surfaces for 5 years." he read. "Asking price" John said looking for it, "Holy shit, Fifteen million." He cringed. He didn't know who would buy the house at that price but he would see tonight.

**THAT NIGHT**

John got out of the shower and dressed for his showing. He dressed in his Dark Grey Rock & Republic Twister Straight Jeans, his White Rock & Republic Dobby Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Black Rock and Republic Distressed Blazer and his Black Rock and Republic Dress Boots. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and file for the property and he headed off. He headed down to the garage and got into his car and drove of to the property which was 20 minutes away. He got there and parked and got out, he was surprised to see a Red F Type Jaguar Convertible in the drive, he looked it over and smiled, he was a big fan of cars. John headed up to the front door and rang the bell. John smoothed out his clothes and he looked up as the door opened. He was surprised to see Ricardo there, Alberto's personal assistant. "Come in." he said. John nodded and followed him in.

Ricardo showed John into the home and John was in awe. The place was stunning. They walked into the living/dining area and John was shocked to see Alberto standing there in candlelight surrounded by flowers, there were Tulips in all colours, Pink Tulips in a Silver Vase, and Pink, Purple & Lavender Calla Lilies. John smiled at him he couldn't believe this. "Here this is for you." Alberto said handing John a Huge Teddy Bear. John smiled at him. "Also this is for you." Alberto said, handing John a Glass Rose. John smiled at him. "Here put them here" Alberto said, John placed them down and took the glass of champagne. Alberto smiled at him and clinked their glasses. "To a wonderful night." He said, John smiled and sipped his drink. "So you did all this, planned a showing and everything?" John asked. "Yeah with a little help from your friends Adam and Chris." Alberto said. John laughed and shook his head.

"That sneaky little shit." He said, "My friend is dead when I see him." John said, Alberto smiled. "Don't be too hard on him, I kinda had to persuade him to help." Alberto said, John nodded. "So who's house is this?" John asked. "Mine, I own one here, Mexico, New York and in Boston." Alberto said, John smiled. "Wow." He said, Alberto smiled. "Shall we eat?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. They sat down and Alberto's personal chef placed two plates in front of each man. "This is your starter, it is Lemon-Shallot Scallops" he said, John and Alberto smiled and started eating. John took a bit and his eyes lit up. "Oh my god, this is so nice." John said, Alberto smiled at him. "I am glad you like it, I remembered you didn't like much spice so I made sure this was nice and clean." Alberto said, John smiled at him.

"Well thankyou." John said. "So are you here on business?" John asked. "No, I came here to have a date with you. I am heading back to Mexico in a few days though." Alberto said, John nodded and smiled. "I understand, work right?" John asked, Alberto nodded and smiled. "Yes exactly." He said, John smiled at him and continued eating. The food was just amazing. Their main course came and it was Lobster Risotto with Herb-rubbed Beef Tenderloin. John licked his lips, it looked and smelled amazing. John dug right in and Alberto laughed, it was so cute watching John eat like he hadn't eaten in days. It was nice to see John looking so happy. "So do you think you'd be able to sell this house?" Alberto asked, John smiled. "I don't know. I would give it a try though. I love this place, its so peaceful and its decorated beautifully, why would you want to leave this place?" John asked. "I don't. I love this house."

"Its stunning Alberto anyone would be lucky to live in such an amazing home." John said, Alberto smiled at him, he was so glad John liked the house. If he had his way, this house would be the house that he and John would live in and raise a family in for the rest of their lives. "How far away do you live from here?" Alberto asked, "About 20 minutes so not far." John said, Alberto smiled. They finished off their main courses and then had desert which was a Triple Chocolate Cheesecake. They grabbed their forks and got stuck in. "OH MY GOD" John said as he ate. Alberto smiled, John sounded like he was climaxing and it was such a turn on for him. They finished dinner and headed to the lounge to chill out in front of the fire.

They sipped their wine and talked. "I cannot get over how amazing this place is." John said, Alberto smiled. "Its amazing I love it here, I don't think I could live anywhere else while in California." Alberto said, John smiled and nodded. "I bet your house is just as nice though." Alberto said, John smiled. "Thanks, I love it. Its an amazing house." John said, Alberto smiled and played with John's fingers. "I am so glad you came tonight. Adam was worried you wouldn't come." Alberto said, John smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." John said Alberto smiled and took their glasses of wine and placed them on the table. John watched him with tipsy eyes. He was feeling the alcohol. Alberto smiled and caressed John's face. John leaned into the touch and smiled at him. Alberto leaned in and looked into John's eyes. "Kiss me." John said, Alberto smiled at him and leaned in and kissed John. Softly at first then he slid his tongue into John's mouth and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss and John looked at him smiling. "Bedroom." He said, Alberto smiled and stood up and led John up to his room.

They walked in and laid on the bed kissing and touching one another like horny teenagers exploring for the first time. They broke the kiss and Alberto smiled down at John. John blushed and turned his head away. "We don't have to do this John" he spoke softly. "I want to Alberto I do it's just been a while" John said Alberto nodded. "We can go slow?" he offered John smiled and nodded. "Yeah please" John said Alberto nodded. He kissed John again his tongue probing John's mouth. John moaned into the kiss Alberto was a much better kisser than Phil. John was in heaven he hadn't felt something so sensual with someone in a long long time and he wanted the moment to last forever.

Alberto broke the kiss and ran his hands down John's sides making John shiver. He grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it up kissing up John's stomach and chest as he went. John writhed beneath him Alberto's lips felt like fire every kiss was like a firework was let off in his body. Alberto pulled the shirt over John's head and threw it behind him. He smiled down at John and John smiled up at him. Alberto was in heaven John had the best smile he had ever seen and he knew he was falling for John and hard and he could see in John's eyes he was feeling the same way. "Alberto" John moaned he could feel Alberto's hard on pressing against his own. "What baby?" Alberto asked. "kiss me" John asked Alberto smiled and kissed John again. John was in heaven he wished he could stay like this forever. Alberto left John's mouth and moved his lips over to John's cheeks and down to his jaw line, neck and the spot behind John's ear.

He smirked when John bucked and thought 'that must be his spot' "That your secret spot baby?" Alberto asked lust lacing his voice. John nodded over and over. Alberto went back to the spot and licked and nipped at it John turned his head giving Alberto more access. Alberto bit down and John cried out. John smirked and left John's spot and trailed kissing and bites down John's big arms. He got to John's hand and kissed every knuckle John was watching him he had never seen something so sexy before. Alberto winked at John and took John's index finger into his mouth sucking on it like he would John's cock.

John screwed his eyes shut watching Alberto was going to make him explode in his jeans. Alberto stopped sucking John's finger and grabbed John's hands bringing them to his shirt. "Take it off" he said softly he didn't want to order John around. John smiled and pulled Alberto's shirt over his head. "Damn" John muttered. Alberto chuckled and the sound went straight to John's cock.

"You're gorgeous" John said breathlessly. Alberto was a work of art.

"Not as beautiful as you" John closed his eyes he had never thought he was beautiful. "No I'm not" John said quietly. "John look at me?" he asked John opened his eyes. "Youre beautiful I don't care what you have done you're the sweetest guy I have ever met believe me when I say that" John smiled. "You really think I'm beautiful?" John asked him. Alberto smiled and crashed his lips onto John's in a deep passion filled kiss. John grasped Alberto's long hair extension and pulled him in closer.

They pulled apart and John smiled up at him. "Take me" he told him. Alberto smiled. "Soon baby soon I wanna take my time with you" John smiled and nodded. Alberto ran his hands down John's body feeling his ripped abs as he went. He moved lower and lower to John's hard on. John was a little nervous and squirmed a little.

"You sure about this?" Alberto asked gazing down at him John nodded. "One hundred percent I have never wanted anything more" John said he grasped Alberto's hands and pressed them into his crotch. John gasped as Alberto squeezed his package.

"Please Alberto" he begged Alberto smiled. He popped the button and pulled down John's zipper with his teeth. He slowly pulled off the jeans slowly exposing more and more of John's flesh. He smiled and finished pulling John's jeans off. He saw John in some tight black boxer briefs.

He smiled when he saw the wet patch he had caused. "Wow so hard for me Johnny" John blushed. Alberto smiled and kissed him. "Its ok to like this Johnny I want you too I want to give you as much pleasure as you can take" John smiled and got some confidence.

"I can take you all night long" John said Alberto was shocked but he smiled. "Is that so?" he asked ripping John's underwear away from his body. John gasped as the cool air hit his hardened member. John just nodded. Alberto was so turned on by John's confidence he nearly came in his pants.

He scooted down the bed and nestled his face in between John's legs. He licked his lips at the smell and the look of John's cock he couldn't wait to taste him. He poked out his tongue and tasted John for the first time. In that one taste he knew he was addicted to John Cena.

There was no going back now John Cena was taking control of his heart and Alberto was extremely happy. John tried hard not to thrust his hips he wanted to burry his cock in Alberto's hot mouth. Alberto knew what John wanted so he licked his lips once again.

He licked the underside of John's cock John groaned and barely noticed he was pushing Alberto's head down onto his cock. Who willingly took it and then even further as he swallowed around it. He could do nothing more than enjoy it and try to keep standing.

He was throbbing with fire, he was seeing stars as Alberto bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling around, plaguing every sensitive place, teeth teasing, suckling the head every time he came up. Time had no meaning anymore; all he wanted was for this to continue forever.

And forever came. Alberto pulled up from John's cock sporting a Cheshire grin. John shook his head. "Wanna see you" he said breathlessly Alberto was going to give him a heart attack.

Alberto smiled he got off the bed, he moved slowly down to his belt buckle. He undid the buckle slowly making John glare at him he wanted him to move faster he was becoming addicted to the man standing before him.

Alberto eventually had his belt undone but took his time with his jeans. John growled in frustration he didn't understand why Alberto had to tease him.

"Alberto" he whined Alberto laughed and undid his jeans he wiggled his hips and they fell to the floor. John licked his lips seeing Alberto wasn't wearing any underwear.

He looked Alberto up and down clearly enjoying the view from his toes to his thick thighs to the gorgeous cock that was standing proudly ready to be put to work. Alberto stalked closer to John and climbed onto the bed.

He was a little nervous to be doing this with John but he saw John's blue eyes staring at him with want and he knew he would never deny the man beneath him anything. He wanted to give the world to John he deserved it.

He kissed John slowly but passionately. Alberto got up and went over to bathroom he grabbed the lube and condoms. He jumped back onto the bed.

"You're sure John I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with" Alberto said softly stroking John's cheek.

John smiled at the sincerity in Alberto's eyes and voice. "I'm sure Alberto" he said he leaned up and kissed Alberto soundly and Alberto knew they were both on the same page.

They both wanted this like it was the last night on earth. John took the bottle of lube from Alberto's hands and squirted it into Alberto's palm he rubbed the lube all over Alberto's hand.

"You don't have to prep me" John said honestly he had done it many times without. Randy shook his head adamantly.

"I want to I want to take my time with you and not hurt you" John smiled and nodded. He laid back and Alberto tapped his thighs. John smiled and spread his legs.

Alberto slicked up his fingers. There was no going back now and he couldn't even if he wanted to seeing John spread out beneath him was like he had died and gone to heaven.

Alberto found the pucker of John's entrance. He gently scissored them in, watching John's face for pain. The man gasped.

John's erection was flagging, so Alberto stroked it slowly to take his mind off of the discomfort. Alberto managed a third finger in, and must have found John's prostate, because he suddenly arched upwards and cried out.

Alberto worked on it for a minute longer, drinking up John's squirming like a parched man in the desert.

"Oh god Alberto right there" John moaned out. Alberto smiled and kept stretching John. John bucked his hips back, his hole swallowing the intrusion entirely. stretching his entrance softly.

The man beneath him moaned and thrust his hips with the fingers fucking his ass roughly. mouth watering at the sight of John's entrance stretching to fit the fingers preparing him for something much larger, much more pleasurable.

Alberto groaned as John's muscles squeezed at his fingers, trying to pull them in deeper. he pushed in the fourth and final finger, spreading the digits to stretch, rubbing John's smooth, soft, hot walls. John moaned out loudly, filling the room with his delicious voice.

John whined in protest when the fingers were pulled from his body.

He heard a chuckle from Alberto and smiled back at him. running his fingers all over John's smooth body. "Mmmm…baby, you look so good." He whispered as he pressed their lips together hungrily, fingers idly playing with John's alert nipples.

Alberto pulled his lips away from John's to ghost kisses down to his pulse, sucking softly at the skin. John whined softly when he felt something large, hot, and extremely hard at his entrance. Alberto reached for the condoms but John shook his head.

"Don't I want to feel you all of you" John said "You sure?" Alberto asked John nodded. Alberto smirked.

John whimpered and ached his back as the taller man rubbed his entrance with his tip, putting just enough pressure to tease, driving John insane with need.

"Alberto, please!" he pleaded thrusting his hips desperately, trying to impale himself on Alberto's cock. The man smirked against John's soft skin before pushing forward, throwing his head back in pleasure as the head of his member slipped past the tight ring of muscles.

He slowly thrust forward, breathing heavily at the heat and the incredible tightness surrounding his cock. He bottomed out and froze, waiting for John moaning beneath him to get used to his weight being inside him.

John groaned loudly, bucking his hips onto the intrusion, trying to fuck himself on Alberto's large member.

He felt Alberto's hips pressed tightly against his ass and moaned wantonly. "Mmmm…I'm so full." He whispered, ecstasy coursing through his veins.

"Babe, we haven't even started yet." Alberto grinned as he slowly pulled his member out until just the very tip was pressed inside before snapping his hips forward. John yelled out as Alberto's cock immediately struck his prostate, that little bundle of nerves that sent spasms wracking through his body.

His body arched up off the bed as he screamed in pleasure, moan after moan slipping past his perfect lips.

Alberto set a brutal pace a pace John wanted and needed from him, yanking his hips back before thrusting back into the body under him roughly, with enough force to make the bed rock. He groaned as John tightened around him with each strike to his prostate.

He continued to suck at John's neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks. John screamed at a particularly hard hit to his prostate "Alberto!"

"Mmmm… just like that, baby. Scream my name." Alberto growled as his picked up his pace, slamming as hard as he could into his lover.

He ran the tip of his tongue along his teeth which looked entirely too sharp to be ordinary. John could feel Alberto's dick twitch and pulse inside him as he reached to fist his hair, yanking handfuls while still screaming. He could feel his sac tightening as the heat coiled in his stomach threatened to explode.

Alberto continued to thrust hard into John's body, reconnecting their lips to savour his sweet taste. The tension built up in his balls as he sucked hungrily at John's tongue.

"A-Alberto! I'm s-so c-c-close!" John yelled as he raked his nails down Alberto's toned back, leaving angry red trails in their wake. His hips matched the taller mans thrusts that continued to pound into him.

Alberto growled as his placed his lips back on John's pulse, licking at the abused flesh before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. John screamed as he came, spurting cum all over his and Alberto's chest. The feeling of Alberto licking at his neck with the waves of pleasure washing over him from his orgasm sent John spiralling into a state of the highest euphoria, prolonged with each suck of Alberto's lips.

John tightening around him as he came was all it took to push Alberto over the edge. He groaned as he pumped hot semen into John's still trembling body, continuing to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out of the John's body before collapsing beside him. He reached over to pull the John into his chest, licking along the bite Mark on his neck. Alberto softly kissed John's temple, sighing satisfied, as he gripped him tighter. "You okay, baby? I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" John looked up and smiled softly at him.

"No, it was amazing." He mumbled as he snuggled deeper into the man's chest, seeking his warmth, despite his own cooling and congealing cum.

"Good." Alberto whispered as he ran his fingers through John's hair.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Shutting Down

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John groaned as he woke up, he looked around and frowned not realising where he was.

He looked around and saw the arms wrapped around his waist, he smiled knowing they were Alberto's.

His eyes then went wide when he realised what had happened, he had slept with Alberto when he hadn't known him for long, he shook his head this wasn't right.

He silently and easily slipped out of Alberto's arms and he got up and he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

He couldn't believe what a fool he had been. He grabbed a notepad from the bedside table and he wrote Alberto a quick note before leaving the house he was so annoyed with himself. He couldn't believe he had done this.

He got in his car and headed home, he needed to have a shower and get into work.

**MEANWHILE**

Alberto woke up and frowned when he felt no John in his arms.

He got up and wiped his eyes and he looked around. There was no sign of John anywhere. He looked and saw a note scribbled on a bit of paper. He grabbed it and read it.

**~What happened**** was ****a ****mistake...one ****I don't intend to make again…..I am sorry but I just can't be with anyone, ever again.~ **it said, Alberto shook his head he couldn't believe John had run off again.

He got up and had a shower and got dressed before calling Adam.

He knew if anyone would be able to talk some sense into John it would be Adam.

He just hoped by the end of the day that Adam would be able to make John see sense and they would end the night together in one another's arms.

**MEANWHILE**

John got home and he headed up to his room and had a shower before getting ready for work.

He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his White Helix Woven Button-Down Shirt, his Black Helix 2-Button Blazer and his Black Boots. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs he walked into the garage and he got into his Black 2013 Alpha Romeo 159.

He drove to Starbuck's and he went inside and got a Tazo Chai Frappuccino Blended Crème and a Turkey Bacon & White Cheddar Classic Breakfast Sandwich. Once he had his food he headed to the office.

He walked in and smiled at his secretary Kaitlyn. He took his messages from her and he went into his office.

He booted up his computer and he opened his blinds and sat down at his desk and drank his drink and ate his food.

He was half way through his sandwich when Adam barged into his office and sat down in front of him.

"Everything OK Adam?" John asked. "You're a complete moron John." Adam said, John was shocked.

"Excuse me?" John asked. "Its just that I thought you were stronger than this, how can you let one person destroy your chance for happiness for the rest of your life...are you going to let Phil have THAT much power over you or are you going to stand up and be a man and prove to Phil that he isn't the only person in the world." Adam said, John sighed.

It hit him hard. John realised in that moment that he IS letting Phil control him still, and he can't do that.

"You're completely right Addy, I have been letting Phil control my life and I shouldn't be. I will give Alberto ONE chance, and one chance only, but if he hurts me...that's it." John said, Adam smiled at him. "That's fair enough." Adam said, he left John alone to his thoughts.

John picked up his phone and dialled Alberto's number. He wanted to invite him over for dinner, he wanted to cook for him.

He dialled the number and waited for Alberto to answer. **"Hello?" **Alberto answered. **"Hi, Alberto its me John." **John said.

**"Hi, are you OK?" **Alberto asked. **"Yeah fine, I am sorry about leaving this morning. I just needed to have some time to think."** John said. **"Oh its fine, I promise you."** Alberto said.

**"Well I am glad you said that. I was wondering if you would like to come over to mine for dinner tonight? I will cook dinner for you and everything." **John said. **"OK cool. I will come by I would love that." **Alberto said.

**"Thanks, how about you come by at seven?" **John asked. **"Perfect, see you then." **Alberto said, John smiled and ended the call.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John headed to the store to get some stuff for dinner tonight.

He was excited to cook something for Alberto. He just didn't know what to cook just yet.

So he went around and grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and he headed home and looked through his recipe books to see what he could make.

He just wanted tonight to go amazingly well.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Dinner Date

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THAT NIGHT**

John stood in front of his full length mirror and made sure he looked OK. He wanted to look hot for Alberto. He was dressed is Black Slim-Fit Twill Pants, his Blue Chambray Striped Woven Button-Down Shirt and his Black Boots. He sprayed some cologne on and went downstairs to check on dinner. He had planned a nice meal. For starters they would be having Seared Scallops with Cauliflower Purée, for Main they would be having Maple and Soy-Glazed Flank Steak With A Vegetable Salad and for desert John thought to do something fun and planned Chocolate Fondue. John walked into the kitchen and checked on the steak that was marinating. He jumped when he heard the door bell. He walked out of the kitchen and went to the door and opened it. He smiled seeing Alberto.

Alberto walked in and kissed John on the cheek and handed him the bouquet of lillies. John smiled at him. "Thankyou they're beautiful." John said, Alberto smiled. "No worries." He said. "Your house is amazing." Alberto said John smiled. "Thanks, can I get you something to drink?" John asked. "Sure red wine will be fine." He said, John smiled and got him a glass and joined him. "I need to start on dinner, so would you like to sit with me while I cook?" John asked. "Sure." Alberto said, John smiled at him, they headed into the kitchen and John got started on dinner. He pureed the cauliflower and he put it on the plate, he then seared off the scallops, in minutes their starters were done and they sat down to eat them. "This is delicious. You're an amazing cook John." Alberto said, John smiled. "Thanks, its something I like to do." John said, Alberto smiled.

"I wanted to say sorry for bailing on you again, it seems it's the only thing I know how to do is run." John said, Alberto nodded. "Its fine, we're here now and that's all that matters. May I ask why you run?" Alberto asked. "I guess I still feel a bit broken from my last relationship. He hurt me deeply and he's always in the back of my mind and it scares me." John said, Alberto nodded. "Sometimes I blame myself for what happened and I know its wrong but it's the way I feel. I just want to try and move on." John said, Alberto smiled. "Well I am glad you're moving on with me." Alberto said, John smiled at him. They finished their starters and John cooked their mains and they sat down and ate them together.

Once their mains were eaten John set up the fondue in the lounge room in front of the fire. "This looks fun." Alberto commented when he saw desert. John smiled at him. They grabbed some fruit and dipped it into the chocolate and ate it. Alberto dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and he fed John. John smiled and ate the fruit. "MMMM yummy." He said licking his lips, Alberto smiled, John did the same with him and it was like they were having foreplay it was so sexy and sensual. John looked at Alberto and Alberto looked back at him and they collided in a deep passionate kiss, John broke the kiss and grabbed Alberto's hand and led him up to the bedroom, he wanted and needed this man right now.

Alberto laid John down on the bed and Tentatively he leaned forward bringing their lips within a hair's breadth of each other. Alberto's eyes drifted shut as he closed the remaining distance and claimed John's mouth possessively. John opened up to the assault and moaned into the kiss as he felt Alberto's tongue sweep every surface. He wrapped his arms around Alberto's neck pulling him closer. Both men moaned as their arousals rubbed together.

John heard Alberto growl deep in his chest as he pushed his hips forward and Alberto broke the kiss as both men started pulling at each other's clothing desperately needing to feel skin. John pulled Alberto's shirt from his pants and slipped his hands up under the fabric. He began running them over his heated skin and Alberto sighed.

"John?" Alberto breathed. John answered him by pulling him in for another heated kiss. When he broke the kiss Alberto pushed him back onto the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Alberto quickly rid him of his pants and boxers. Alberto stood back for a moment raking his eyes up and down his flushed skin before he ran his hands up his legs gently spreading them.

John's head fell back and a long moan escaped his throat as he felt Alberto's mouth engulf his hard aching cock. Alberto massaged him with his tongue, licking and suckling, until he had John writhing on the table reduced to nonsensical muttering.

John cried out his release as Alberto hummed around him and swallowed. He collapsed back onto the bed sucking in much needed air. Alberto let his limp cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at him. John raised a heavy arm pointing and replied, "side table," to Alberto's unspoken question.

Alberto grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table next tp him and when he turned back John had pulled his legs up in an open invitation. Alberto was momentarily overwhelmed at the level of trust he saw in John's eyes. He took a deep breath before coating his fingers with the lube and carefully inserting one into John's tight hole. John moaned then drew in a shaky breath. "You OK?" Alberto asked, John nodded.

"Yeah," John breathed. Alberto smirked at his answer and gave him a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger and beginning to stretch.

John pushed back trying to take his fingers deeper. Alberto gave John's prostate a stroke and heard him gasp.

"Alberto. Please, need… more…" he begged. Alberto removed his fingers then quickly freed his straining cock and oiled it. He lifted John's legs and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward as John lay gasping on the bed.

"So tight," he muttered once he was completely buried.

John arched up urging Alberto to start moving. Alberto slowly pulled out of John's tight hole then thrust back in. John screamed out in pleasure as Alberto's cock scraped his core. Alberto set a fast pace pounding into the tight heat of John's willing body while John lay writhing and moaning on the bed.

As his climax approached Alberto locked eyes with John and said, "Touch yourself." John wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time with Alberto's thrusts. It only took a few pulls with the pounding his prostate was taking before John cried out Alberto's name as he shot his release over his hand.

Alberto thrust in one more time and spilled his seed deep inside his new lover's body. He fell forward, glad for the support of the bed, breathing heavily as he and John worked to get their bodies back under control.

Alberto recovered first and slowly pulled out. John winced slightly and Alberto asked, "Did I hurt you?"

John shook his head. "No it was perfect" he said as Their lips met for a slow kiss. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you OK?" Alberto asked John nodded and smiled.

"Perfect, that was perfect thank-you" Alberto smiled. "Thank-you for letting me in" John smiled and kissed Alberto again.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Concert

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he got dressed for the night tonight he and Alberto were going to one of Chris' concerts. Adam had gotten them V.I.P Passes. John was excited this would be the first going out date with Alberto and he wanted Adam and Chris to get to know him. John was also a little wary and nervous, because going to Chris' concert meant that he would be seeing Phil for the first time since their rough break up. John grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his Affliction Cooper Fused Flap Curiser Jeans, his Black and Blue Affliction Master Short Sleeve Cross Tape Tee, his Affliction On Any Sunday Leather Jacket, his Affliction Motorcycle Belt, his Affliction Large Round Watch and his Motorcycle Boots. He sprayed himself with some cologne and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs to wait on Alberto.

He got downstairs and grabbed some water. He drank it and put it back. He smiled when he heard a horn beep. He went to the front door and his mouth dropped in shock, In his driveway was a Lincoln Stretched Limousine. Alberto got out of the limo and went over to John, he smiled at him and kissed him and handed John his flowers.

It was a bouquet of garden roses in shades of scarlet red, chartreuse, candy pink, burgundy, and lavender in a bloom on bloom European style bouquet presented in a chic modern glass vase. John smelled the flowers and walked inside and out them on his kitchen counter. Alberto pulled John to him and kissed him. "Damn you look hot tonight." Alberto said, John laughed at him and kissed him. He stepped back and looked at Alberto he too looked hot.

He was in his Diesel Larkee Straight 801X Jeans, his White Diesel Karakum Short Sleeve Tee, his Diesel Lagnum Jacket, his Diesel Bottof Belt and his Brown Boots. "Ready to go then?" Alberto asked, John nodded and smiled.

They headed out of the house and John locked up. Alberto took his hand and led him over to the limo. The Chauffer opened the door or them and John and Alberto got in and the driver took off to the arena. Alberto smiled at John and reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Moët & Chandon Dom Perignon White Gold worth $12,000. He poured himself and John a glass and he handed John his glass.

They sipped on the champagne. "Wow, this is the good stuff." John said Alberto laughed. "Yeah it is." Alberto said. "Are you excited for tonight then?" Alberto asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it should be good." John said, Alberto smiled at him.

By the time they got to the arena, they had finished half the bottle of champagne. They pulled up and got out of the limo. Alberto took John's hand and they headed to the entrance. They flashed their V.I.P Badges and they were let right through. They walked around and John smiled.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, Alberto laughed at him. "Addy!" John shouted when he saw his friend at the end of the hall. Adam turned and smiled and ran over to John and hugged him and shook Alberto's hand. "This is so cool." John said. Adam laughed.

"Yeah it is. I get to experience this a lot." Adam said John and Alberto smiled. "Come on lets go see the guys." Adam said, John nodded and smiled and they headed into the dressing room. They walked in and John smiled seeing the band.

There was Chris the lead singer, Dolph the drummer, Drew the guitarist and Christian the Bassist. John smiled and said his hello's to them. He had met them before. "OK guys you're on in about ten minutes." John heard and he closed his eyes hoping Phil didn't see him. He didn't want to have a confrontation with him right now.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks when he saw John. "Johnathan." He said, John sighed. "Phillip." John said, Phil looked and saw Alberto and John holding hands and he was shocked that John had moved on so quickly. "Who is this?" Phil asked, looking at Alberto. "This is Alberto, my boyfriend." John said. "Wow, you moved on quick. Maybe I didn't break your heart after all." Phil said.

"No you did, he just put it back together." John said, Alberto smiled and leaned down and kissed John on the cheek. "I need a drink, excuse me." John said. Phil sighed and grabbed John's arm, John looked at him but before he could respond Alberto pulled Phil away.

He looked into Phil's eyes. "You touch him again and you won't live to see another day. He isn't yours anymore. You screwed that up. You don't get to touch him anymore. Understand me?" Alberto asked him. Phil nodded and pulled his hand away from Alberto's.

"OK Jesus. You got yourself a fucking guard dog." Phil snapped at John. John sighed and closed his eyes and counted to ten. He walked over to Phil and slapped him. "Fuck you." He spat and stormed off. This was what he didn't want he didn't want to have to deal with Phil. Alberto sighed. "Go after him." Adam told him, Alberto nodded and left chasing after John.

"You're a dick Phil. Just do your damn job and manage us. You fucked John over you made your bed with Colt, now lie in it." Chris said, Phil sighed and stormed off, pissed off at the world.

Alberto caught up with John and grabbed his hand and spun him around. "Don't let him get to you OK. You're a better man. He's an asshole." Alberto said. "I know, he just pisses me off and seeing him opens old wounds." John said, Alberto nodded. "Let me heal you then." Alberto said, John looked at him.

"You realise how corny that sounded right?" John asked, Alberto chuckled. "Uh huh. I understand." Alberto said. John smiled and hugged Alberto laying his head on Alberto's chest. Alberto wrapped his arms around John. "Lets go have some fun." Alberto said, John nodded and smiled. They went and watched the band do their thing and it was so amazing. It was an experience they would never forget.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Alberto sat in the limo eating some greasy junk food. Alberto was eating his Guacamole Steakburger, Onion Rings and a Mint Cookies 'n Cream Milkshake and John was eating his Guacamole Grilled Chicken Sandwich, Onion Rings and a Salted Caramel Pretzel Milk Shake. "Tonight has been amazing." John said, Alberto smiled. "Yeah it has. I am glad you invited me." Alberto said.

"I wouldn't come with anyone else." John said, Alberto smiled. "Good, I am glad." Alberto said John smiled. "So there's something I wanted to ask you and if you say no I completely understand." John said. "Ask me." Alberto said. John smiled.

"My dad's are coming into town next week to visit me and my brother. So I thought maybe we could come to LA and have a nice dinner with them, I want you to meet them." John said.

"I would love to John. I can't wait." Alberto said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "Thankyou." John said Alberto smiled. "Let me make the plans for the dinner though, I want it to be my treat" Alberto said, John smiled. "OK, but nothing classy, its not my parent's style." John said, Alberto nodded.

"OK I promise." He said. "Now how about we go back to yours and end the night on a high?" Alberto asked seductively. John nodded and kissed Alberto again deeper. He was excited about seeing his parent's and brother and he hoped they got along with Alberto. He really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Meeting The Parents

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**DAYS LATER**

**"I miss you too Alberto, I wish you were here" **John spoke into his phone as he cleaned up around the house.

Today his parent's were getting into town and they were staying at John's house so John wanted to make sure the house was clean and tidy for them. He wanted to show them that he was a responsible man, he wanted them to be proud of him.

**"Me too, I wish I was there too, but I will be in tomorrow afternoon just in time for dinner." **Alberto said, he was back in Mexico working on some new business deals. He missed John but he had a responsibility to his businesses and his staff.

**"OK I better go I need to shower before going to get my dad's from the airport." **John said. **"OK, I'll call you later, by love"** Alberto said, John smiled. **"Bye." **He said and ended the call.

John finished cleaning up and he went over to the pool house where Hunter and Shawn would be staying for their 2 week stay. He made sure they had clean towels and linens and he opened up the windows letting the Malibu fresh air into the place.

Once that was done John went back to the main house and went up to his bathroom, he had a shower and got ready for the day. He had no work today, Adam had told him to take the day off and spend it with his dad's.

He knew how much John missed them. John showered and picked out his clothes and got ready. He dressed in his Levi's 559 Relaxed-Fit Straight-Leg Jeans, his Rolling Stones Neon Tongue Tee, his Black Hoodie and Sneakers. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, he took his parent's flight info off of the fridge and headed out the door, locking up as he went.

He went to the garage and got into his Alfa Romeo and he headed to the airport. He got to the airport and parked and headed inside, he looked for the gates and he found the one for his dad's flight.

He sat down and waited for his parent's arrival. He was waiting about ten minutes before he saw them. He got up and ran over to them and hugged them nearly knocking them over.

Hunter and Shawn laughed and hugged their son. "I've missed you guys so much." John said. "Us too kid, lets get outta here." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

They left the airport and got into John's car. "How about we stop for breakfast?" John asked. "Definitely, I am starving." Hunter said, John laughed and nodded.

He stopped at a nice restaurant and they got out and headed inside they got a table and sat down and looked over their menus and ordered.

Hunter ordered the Country Cookin' Benedict which was A grilled English muffin with savoury sausage patties and American cheese, topped with two basted eggs, cream gravy, a sprinkle of American cheese and diced tomatoes. Served with breakfast potatoes.

Shawn got the Country Biscuit and Eggs which was A flaky, fresh-baked biscuit, two large eggs cooked to order, and country sausage gravy. Served with hash browns and two bacon strips.

John got the Brioche French Toast Platter which was Two slices of thick-cut, fresh-baked Brioche bread dipped in signature French toast batter. Grilled and topped with powdered sugar, served with two eggs cooked to order, and two sausage links.

"So how was the flight?" John asked. "It was good." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "So how are things with you son?" Hunter asked.

"Things are going good, the business is going really well we've been signing up a lot of clients and selling houses. The market has picked up and Adam and I are making a large profit." John said, Shawn and Hunter smiled. "How's things with that man Adam told me about?" Shawn asked.

"Things are really good, he's in Mexico right now on business, but he will be back in time for dinner tomorrow night. I want you both to meet him." John said. "Wow, that's a big step." Shawn said, John nodded. "Yeah but I am ready I know it." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Have you seen Phil?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah a few days ago at Chris' show. He was a total jerk. I don't know what I was thinking when I got with him." John said, "Its OK, we all make mistakes, take your brother and Wade for instance." Shawn said, Hunter rolled his eyes and John chuckled. "Dad, you have to give him a chance." John said.

"I don't like him, he's kept Randy from us for months." Shawn said. "Well he's coming to the dinner tomorrow night, try not to cause an issue I haven't seen Randy in a while. I miss him." John said.

"Its OK. I promise I won't cause any issues tomorrow night." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled. "Good, how about we get you back to my place and settled in." John said, Shawn and Hunter nodded and smiled.

They paid the tab and then headed out to John's car. They got in and John drove them home.

They got home and headed inside, Shawn and Hunter had a good look around, they hadn't been to this house yet.

"This place is great!" Shawn said, happily. John smiled at him. He led Hunter and Shawn out to the pool house.

"You should be OK in here, if you need anything just ask and I'll handle it. But you're free to come into the house as well." John said, Shawn and Hunter smiled. "Thanks baby boy," Shawn said John nodded.

"I'll leave you two to it, I have some paperwork to do inside." John said, he left the pool house and went back to the main house.

He went to his office and got some work done, he smiled as he worked, he was so glad his dad's were here, he missed them a lot.

He just hoped that tomorrow night's dinner would go off without a hitch.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Bad Dinner

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

John got out of the shower and dried off and he got ready for the night. He put on some deodorant and some lotion and he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Destroy Bootcut Jeans, his Black Rock & Republic Striped Woven Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Rock & Republic Slim-Fit Velvet Blazer and his Rock & Republic Boots. Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He smiled seeing Hunter and Shawn.

"Ready to go?" John asked, Shawn and Hunter nodded and they headed out the door. They got into John's car and he drove them to the restaurant that Alberto had picked out for them. They got to the Redstone Restaurant and John parked and headed inside. John smiled when he saw his brother and Wade.

They walked over to them and John hugged Randy and shook Wade's hand. They were taken to their seats and they sat down. "So where's this guy of yours?" Randy asked.

"He's on his way." John said checking his phone, he hoped Alberto wouldn't stand them up. It would be horrible. They waited a few minutes before someone came over to the table. "Sorry I'm late" he heard Alberto say. John smiled and stood up and smiled. Alberto was here and looking amazing.

He was in his Rock and Republic Army Slim-Straight Jeans, his Blue Rock and Republic Dobby Checked Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Black Blazer and Boots. John stood up and Alberto kissed him on the cheek.

John smiled and they sat down. "Guys, this is Alberto. Alberto this is my dad Hunter, dad Shawn, brother Randy and Randy's boyfriend Wade." John said, Alberto smiled and shook their hands and smiled at them. "How about we order?" Hunter asked, they nodded in agreement and they looked over their menus and ordered.

Hunter got the AAA 28 Day Aged Alberta Beef Tenderloin, with Potato Pave,Truffle Grilled Asparagus and an Oyster Mushroom Jus. Shawn got the Saffron Poached Pacific Sea Bass, with Fennel Ginger Slaw, Orange Beurre Blanc, and a Wild Blueberry Risotto.

Wade got the Grilled Rack of Lamb Lollies, with Grilled Rosemary Potatoes, Bacon & Roasted Garlic Demi & Truffle Grilled Asparagus.

Randy got the Zinfandel Braised Short Ribs, with Yukon Gold Roasted Garlic Mash, Rosemary Roasted Carrots & Beets, and an Au Jus. Alberto got the Lime Almond Crusted Alaskan Halibut, with Cilantro Risotto, Spring Beans, and a Warm Raspberry Vinaigrette.

John got the Smoked Chicken, With Sundried Tomatoes, Artichoke Hearts, Baby Spinach, Pesto, Cream, Shaved Parmigiano Reggiano, and Fresh Pasta Ribbons.

They also ordered some wine and beer to go with their meals. "So Alberto what is it that you do for a living? John said you've been in Mexico on business?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yes, I actually live in Mexico. That's where a lot of my business is done. I own a lot of different businesses. My main business is the import export business. Nothing illegal, but I make a decent amount of money. I inherited the business from my dad." Alberto said.

"Oh right, sounds interesting." Hunter said, Alberto smiled and nodded. "How long have you been together?" Randy asked. "Not long at all. Its new Ran." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"I am just glad that you finally ditched Phil. I never did like him. He was such an ass to you." Randy said, John laughed. "He still is" Alberto said, John looked at him and sighed. "Why what happened?" Randy asked.

"Nothing really he just said some nasty things to me. Alberto handled it though." John said, Randy nodded. "So Randy, John tells me you play for the Lakers?" Alberto asked. "Yeah, I do. All thanks to Wade here" Randy said.

"No love, it was all you you're the one with the talent." Wade said smiling, Shawn rolled his eyes and Hunter shot him a look. "Are you married?" Alberto asked.

"Nope….We've been talking about it though, about taking the next step." Randy said. "You what?!" he asked. "Dad, please don't start." John said. "Start what?" Randy asked. "Nothing Ran don't worry about it." John said.

"No I wanna know what the hell is going on" Randy said. "I don't think you and Wade should get married, I think It wouldn't be a wise decision." Shawn said, John sighed and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Why the hell not? what's wrong with Wade?" Randy asked. "I think he is using you. For your money and fame." Shawn said.

"You're kidding me right? If it wasn't for Wade I wouldn't play for the Lakers." Randy said, he couldn't believe his dad. "I just think you could do so much better Randy that's all." Shawn said.

"Jay, I am sorry. But I can't sit here and let him bash my relationship with Wade, call me and we can have lunch, us four." Randy said, he hugged John and he and Wade left.

John sat there and looked at Shawn. "Really dad? I told you not to do anything tonight." John snapped he got up and left the table and headed outside. Alberto sighed. "Excuse me." He said, he got up and followed John outside and saw him pacing the pavement. He walked over to him and stopped him. "Its OK you know." Alberto said.

"No its not. This was meant to be a good night, now you think my family is all screwy." John said, Alberto smiled. "No I don't. I am not in a relationship with them, I am in one with you." Alberto said.

John smiled at him. "So you don't want to run away?" John asked. "No I could never run away from you." Alberto said, John smiled and wrapped his arms around Alberto's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Lets go back to your place." John said. "What about your parent's?" Alberto asked.

"They can take my car. I just want to be with you tonight." John said, Alberto smiled and nodded. "OK baby." Alberto said, John smiled. They headed inside and Alberto paid the tab and John handed Hunter and Shawn the keys. They said their goodbye's and left.

John was glad to be away from his parent's for a while. He just wanted to be with Alberto and forget about how insane his family was at times.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Fun On The Beach

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

John and Alberto got into Alberto's car and Alberto drove them off. "I have to stop for some fuel is that OK?" Alberto asked, John nodded and smiled.

They got to the gas station and Alberto filled up. "Can you go and pay baby?" he asked, John nodded and smiled and headed into the gas station.

He walked in and paid for the fuel. He came back out and saw Alberto ending a call. "Is everything OK?" John asked, Alberto nodded. "Yeah it was just work, nothing serious." Alberto said, John smiled and pulled is seatbelt on. Alberto started the car and drove off. John watched as they drove.

"Baby, you just missed the turn." John told him. "I know, I have a surprise for you." Alberto said, John smiled at him. Alberto drove them to a bit of private beach. He parked and he and John got out of the car.

He took John's hand and led him down to the sand. They walked along and John gasped at what he saw, there was a small picnic set up with candles and flowers scattered all around, there was soft music playing and it was simply breathtaking.

He turned to Alberto and looked at him. "How did you do all this?" John asked.

"I have people. I just made a call and got it set up." Alberto said, John couldn't believe this, it was amazing, he jumped into Alberto's arms and kissed him passionately, he had never been cherished and spoiled and cared for so much in all his life, it was a new and exciting feeling for him.

They broke the kiss and Alberto took them over to the blanket and they sat down together.

"OK we have Sweet-and-Spicy Chipotle Chicken Wings, California Chicken Sandwiches, Avocado and Shrimp Sushi, Crunchy Coleslaw, Garden Pasta Salad and for desert we have Chocolate Covered Strawberries and a Triple Mousse Cake." Alberto said John smiled.

"It all looks amazing Alberto, you didn't have to do this, I was gonna order a pizza when we got back to yours." John said "Nonsense." Alberto said, he pulled out two wine glasses and filled them up with some Moreno Rose Prive Sparkling Wine.

"Cheers" Alberto said, John smiled and clinked his glass with Alberto's "Cheers" he said, Alberto smiled. They both grabbed some food and started eating.

"I just wanted to show you that I don't care how screwy your family can get, I am not having a relationship with them, I am with you. They could be murderers and it wouldn't change a thing." Alberto said, John smiled.

"Thankyou it means a lot that you don't care, Phil hated that my parents and brother didn't like him, he hated it when I spent time with him." John said, Alberto nodded. "Well I am not him." Alberto said.

"No you're not, you're way better" John said, Alberto smiled at him. He was glad John was moving away from the hurt that Phil had caused him.

"You know what would be fun?" Alberto asked, John frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Sex on the beach….It's not just a drink you know." Alberto said, John laughed. "I don't think so, people could come by and see us, I am not into that." John said, Alberto smirked.

"That's the thrill of it, the excitement, I bet I can make you cum harder than ever before" Alberto said, slowly packing the food away and pushing it to the side so it was just him and John on the blanket.

John bit his lip as Alberto moved closer to him and kissed him, John kissed back, he loved kissing Alberto, Alberto pulled away from the kiss and looked into John's eyes. "So how about it?" Alberto asked, John sighed.

"I really don't know Alberto." John said. "Please? I'll make it worth your while" Alberto said John groaned and nodded. Alberto smiled.

He stripped himself of John out of their clothes and smiled down at John, he was so happy John had given into him, he couldn't get enough of John, whenever he saw him all he wanted to do as fuck that bountiful tight ass of his. "Alberto fuck me please" John moaned Alberto laughed…

"You sure?" Alberto asked. John groaned, he used his strength to flip them over Alberto grinned up at John, he loved it when John would get all dominate over him. what he wasn't expecting was John to grip his cock and align him up with John's hole.

John smirked down at Alberto and impaled himself on Alberto's cock. "Fuck!" Alberto shouted as John's tight heat enveloped him.

"Like that Bertie? Me riding you good and hard?" John asked he rose up and slammed back down on Alberto's cock, Alberto was hitting his prostate dead on, it felt so amazing.

"Fuck Alberto touch me please" John begged as he kept fucking himself on Alberto's cock. Alberto smiled and took John's cock in his warm hands he stroked him in time with John's actions fucking him.

John arched his back and threw his head back it was amazing to be with Alberto like this. Alberto gazed up at John and he used all of his strength to sit up. John wrapped his arms around Alberto and Alberto did the same to John. Together they moved in synch.

The closeness they both felt was amazing. John was groaning and moaning and Alberto was doing the same. "John…Fuck I'm gonna cum soon baby." Alberto warned his lover. "Fuck I want that. I wanna feel you cum baby." John said, Alberto groaned and kissed John deeply, as they kissed they both reached their peaks and came simultaneously.

They sat there together in each other's arms coming down from their high. "That was AMAZING" Alberto said, breathlessly. John smiled and rested his head on Alberto's shoulder. "Yeah it was….It was amazing. We should do that more often" John said Alberto laid there for a while before cleaning up and getting dressed, once they were dressed they headed back to the car, they got in and Alberto drove them to his house.

They got there and they both had a shower before falling into bed, Alberto held John tightly as sleep overcame them, this was what Alberto wanted, to be able to hold John forever. Before sleep overcame him, he heard John speaking in his sleep, he leaned in and listened.

John was mumbling, but it was so cute.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Adam And Chris

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Adam smiled as he saw Chris strumming his guitar. He walked outside to him and sat down with him, there was something he wanted to talk to his fiancé about.

"Is everything OK baby?" Chris asked, Adam smiled. "Actually can I talk to you about something?" he asked, Chris nodded and smiled.

"Sure," Chris said. "I've been doing some thinking, I was thinking that maybe you should fire Phil." Adam said, Chris' eyes went wide and he frowned. "Excuse me?" he asked, he didn't know what to think right now.

"I just hate seeing Phil still hurting John, he has hurt him so much and I have had enough of it. John is my best friend, he is like a brother to me. I don't like seeing Phil hurting him." Adam said.

"Adam baby, I understand where you're coming from with this, but this suggestion is insane." Chris said. "Why?" Adam asked.

"Look Phil is my friend and sometimes I am not overly fond of him, but he does an EXCELLENT job for the band, I can't fire him, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Its business not personal." Chris said, Adam was annoyed and angry, "Well if you love Phil so much go marry him!" he exclaimed and ran out of the house.

He got into his car and drove over to John's he was the only one who could talk to Adam when he was all distraught.

He couldn't believe Chris he was being such an asshole about this, he thought, Chris would care about him but he obviously didn't.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Alberto were up together and dressed for the day and making breakfast.

"Taste this." Alberto said holding the spoon out for John. He had been making a nice cheese sauce to go with their eggs. John took the spoon into his mouth and tasted the sauce.

"MMM baby that's good." John said, Alberto smiled and leaned forward and licked at John's mouth getting the sauce off. John's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Alberto could be so alluring at times and so irresistible.

John grabbed the back of Alberto's head and pulled him to him for a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and John was about to drag him up to the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

John sighed and went to the door, he opened it and let a distraught Adam into his house.

John led Adam into the lounge room and sat down. "What happened Addy?" John asked.

"I asked Chris to fire Phil, I just hate seeing him hurting you Jay, I mean I thought him being gone would make things better but Chris refused me, he is such an asshole. I don't ask for much, and the one thing I do ask for he denies me, maybe he should marry Phil instead of me." Adam said, John sighed. He

looked at Alberto and mouthed "Go to Chris" to him and Alberto left.

"Addy while I appreciate what you did, you didn't need to. I am happy with Alberto and the things Phil says and does don't effect me anymore." John said.

"Yes, he may say some rude and unkind things but he doesn't get to me, I am happy with Alberto, you didn't need to do this, I love you for it though. I am sure Chris is doing what he thinks is right for the business." John said, Adam sighed.

"Yeah but it hurt to hear him say no to me, I am not spoilt in anyway, I just thought he would care more about my feelings that's all." Adam said.

"He does, he loves you Adam. You should go home to him, take some time out today and stay here but go see him tonight." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. He was so lucky to have a friend like John he really was.

**MEANWHILE**

Alberto got to Chris' house and walked inside. They sat down and Chris told Alberto everything that happened.

"I have an idea, if you want to make it up to him." Alberto said. "Yeah what?" Chris asked.

"Do something romantic for him, how do you think I won John over, I romanced him, spoiled him made him see that I care for him and that he is special to me, you should do something amazing for Adam, he will love it I am sure." Alberto said.

"Yeah you're right, we haven't had much romantic time together lately, it will be perfect." He said, Alberto smiled.

"Cool. Lets plan this then." Alberto said, he wanted to help Chris out, after all if it wasn't for him and Adam he and John wouldn't be in love right now.

**THAT NIGHT**

Adam walked into the house and he was shocked to see candles everywhere lighting his way, he dropped his keys onto the table and he walked further into the home, he stopped dead in his tracks as he got to the lounge room, there on the couch surrounded by roses and candles was Chris with his guitar.

When Chris saw Adam lit up with candles he started singing him a song, Adam smiled and his knees buckled Chris was so amazing, he loved him so much and he wasn't going to let Phil come in between them.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. FatherSon

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he laid in bed with Alberto, he just sat up on his elbow and watched the aristocrat sleep, he looked so peaceful. Lately Alberto had been stressed with work, he had been in Mexico for the last few days dealing with something unexpected with the businesses he owned. He needed a break from it all so last night he surprised John by showing up at the house. John was so glad to see him he had missed him so much. John could tell that Alberto was stressed so he took care of him for once, he laid him down on the bed and gave him an amazing massage followed by an amazing blow job followed by riding him until he came. John blushed as he thought back to last night it was a hot night together. He loved Alberto, he knew it in his heart he did, he still had yet to tell him though, it was hard to say those three little words.

Ever since Phil, John had guarded his feelings very well until Alberto came along and wooed him.

Alberto was a nice, kind, caring and loving boyfriend, but John still had yet to tell him his feelings, he was scared of rejection and being hurt once again. He wished he was a normal person he really did. John got out of bed and went and had a shower and dressed for the day.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he smiled seeing his dad's down there eating and reading the morning paper. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat with them.

"So what's going on today?" John asked. "Your father here has been nagging me about meeting Randy for lunch and talking things out." Shawn said. John nodded.

"He's right you should." John said, "Honey, Randy is our son and isn't his happiness all that matters to us?" Hunter asked, Shawn sighed.

"Of course I want our kids to be happy, I mean look at how well they have done, I love Alberto I do, he's great for John he treats him like a king." Shawn said. "Thanks dad, but I am not the one you're fighting with at the moment, Randy is. He and Wade are happy. You need to accept it or risk losing Randy forever." John said.

"You're both right, as usual. I am sorry. I really am. I will call him and talk to him about meeting up for lunch today and talking things out, he better not bring that Englishman though." He said.

John and Hunter rolled their eyes at Shawn, he was so stubborn. John got up and grabbed the house phone and placed it down in front of Shawn.

"Speed dial number 5" John said, Shawn looked at him and sighed. He grabbed the phone and pressed the number and called Randy.

**"Hello Randy's phone?" **Wade answered and Shawn bit his tongue. **"Hi Wade its Shawn is my son there?" **he asked. **"Yeah sure." **Wade said, he handed the phone to Randy. **"Hey dad," **Randy said.

**"Hey kid, listen I was wondering if you were busy today?" **Shawn asked. **"Nope it's a free day today, why?" **Randy asked**. **

**"I was hoping we could meet up for some lunch, just us. I think we need to talk before your dad and I left for Boston." **Shawn said.

**"Yeah sure, sounds good. I know a nice little café. It'll be nice." **Randy said.

**"OK then I'll see you there, at about eleven?" **Shawn asked, Randy nodded. **"Sure dad, see you then, bye."** Randy said ending the call. Shawn stopped and looked at John and Hunter.

"Happy now?" he asked. "Yep." They both said smiling. "While they're out how about you and I do something kid?" Hunter asked.

"Sure dad, anything you'd like." John said. "Could we go golfing?" Hunter asked John smiled. "Sure dad. I don't really play, but if you like it then sure. We can do it." John said. Hunter smiled, he missed John a lot. He missed being able to hang out with him. So today was going to be a good day.

John got up and made Alberto a cup of coffee and he went upstairs. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

He put the coffee on the side table and he looked at Alberto and leaned down and kissed him softly, Alberto's eyes fluttered open and he looked at John. "Morning" he said, John smiled.

"Morning baby." John said, he leaned down and kissed Alberto deeper this time. Alberto pulled John on top of him and he grabbed his ass in his hands. "I think we should stay in bed all day today." He said.

"While that sounds amazing, I promised dad I would hang with him today, are you OK with that?" John asked.

"Of course, I don't mind. I might catch up with Chris." Alberto said, John smiled, he was glad Alberto and Chris were becoming fast friends.

"So what are you and your dad doing?" Alberto asked. "Golfing, I hate golf but he wants to do it, so I will. I miss spending time with him." John said, Alberto smiled at him, he knew how hard it was to live without parent's his were in Mexico and he missed them when he was away from them.

John laid beside Alberto and cuddled him, he wanted to be with him for a while longer, he loved being in his arms, he loved being with him.

**LATER**

Shawn sat down and smiled when Randy joined him a few minutes later. "This is a nice place." Shawn said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is. Its good to see you." Randy said, Shawn smiled.

"You too son. I've missed you and I know its my fault. I just don't want to see you hurt and I have a bad feeling about Wade, I don't know him well enough to know if you're going to be OK with him or not." Shawn said.

"I understand dad, but Wade is the sweetest guy. I love him, I want to be with him forever, so please be OK with this." Randy said.

"I will be son, I will be. But there's something you have to do for me." Shawn said. "OK what's that?" Randy asked.

"Make time for us. We're your family. I mean you and John don't live too far apart and you never see one another, that's horrible Randy." Shawn said.

"Yeah I know and I am so sorry." Randy said.

"I promise I will make more time for family dad." Randy said, Shawn smiled, he was glad he and Randy were able to do this.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. John And Hunter

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**MEANWHILE**

"I look like a complete idiot!" John exclaimed as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in golf clothes that Alberto had made him buy. He was dressed in his bright Red Nike Golf Flat Front Tech Pants, his Black Nike Golf New Lightweight Color Block Polo and his Nike Golf Air Range WP II Shoes.

Alberto smiled and walked over to John and held him from behind. "You look amazing, you always do. Just do this for your dad." Alberto said, John sighed and looked at Alberto in the mirror. "You look Hermoso" Alberto said. John blushed as Alberto called him beautiful.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Alberto's neck and kissed him. "Have fun with Chris." John said, Alberto nodded. They headed downstairs and Hunter smiled at John. "Ready son?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

They headed out the door and got into the car and John drove them to the Malibu Golf Club. They got there and headed inside. They paid for their time on the course and rented some clubs and headed off onto the course. Ready to play.

They got into the golf cart and drove to the first hole. They teed off and started playing. "So how are things back in Boston dad?" John asked. "Things are good. I miss you though. So does your dad. I wish we could see you and your brother more." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I miss you guys too a lot. Its hard doing this, being away from you guys all the time." John said. "I never thought I would be he in Malibu while you're in Boston, but I have made a life for myself here." John said.

"And me and your dad are so happy and proud for you." Hunter said, John smiled at him. "Yeah I like my life I have going here. I have a great business, great friends and Alberto." John said, Hunter smiled.

"You really like him then?" Hunter asked. "I love him. I haven't told him yet though." John said. "Is there a reason why you haven't told him?" Hunter asked. "I'm scared." John said, Hunter frowned and looked at him.

"Scared of what son?" he asked. "Being hurt and betrayed again. When I was with Phil. I loved him, I opened up my heart to him and he let me down. He hurt me so badly dad, he shattered my heart into little pieces." John said.

"I am scared that Alberto will do the same and I know its silly." John said. "I'm scared that if I confess my love to him that he will reject me and I will be back at the miserable excuse for a man." John said, Hunter sighed.

He understood where John was coming from and why he felt the way that he did. "You know you can't keep living in fear son. You can't let what Phil did to you get to you and stop you from opening your heart and being happy." Hunter said.

"I know dad, but I don't want to be hurt anymore. I hated being so miserable and depressed, I want to be happy for once, and I am right now. I just wish he would tell me before I told him." John said, Hunter nodded. "I understand, I hope you and Alberto work things out and stay together. He's really good for you son. I can tell he really and truly cares about you a lot." Hunter said.

John looked at him. "You think so?" John asked, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do. I think so." Hunter said, John smiled. They continued chatting about their lives and playing golf. By the end of the day, Hunter had kicked John's ass in golf and they were both tired.

They got back to John's and John went up to his bedroom and he got changed into some sweats and he flopped onto the bed on his back. He closed his eyes and just laid there, he felt the bed dip and he cracked open his e and he saw Alberto sitting there. "Hey" John said, Alberto smiled and kissed John softly.

He laid beside him and laid his hand on John's stomach. "How was your day?" Alberto asked. "It was good, I got my ass handed to me by my dad and I am exhausted but other than that I am really happy." John said.

"I'm going to miss them so much when they leave. I hate that I can't just drive and see them. I wish they were here more often." John said, Alberto nodded. "I understand. We could always go and visit them?" Alberto asked. "You'd come?" John asked. "Of course. I want you to be happy." Alberto said.

"But what about you? don't you miss your family?" John asked. "I do, but they understand that I am with you and that you make me happy." Alberto said, John smiled.

"I would love to meet them some time." John said. "We can arrange that." Alberto said, John smiled at him and kissed him. He climbed onto Alberto's body and kissed him deeper.

They broke the kiss and John crawled down Alberto's body and lifted up his shirt and kissed his chest and abs, he sucked on Alberto's nipples and bit on them. He continued to move down his body and he went to the floor on his knees. Alberto rested back on his elbows looking at what John was doing.

John slowly and teasingly undid Alberto's belt and pulled it off and then popped open Alberto's jeans, he reached inside and he cupped Alberto's cock in his hands before he slowly pulled his jeans and underwear away from his body.

He threw the denim and underwear off to the side, he smiled down at Alberto's hardening cock. He stroked him a few times. "Want me to suck you?" John asked, Alberto bit his bottom lip and nodded frantically, he wanted so badly to feel John's mouth on his cock.

"Chupamelo" Alberto said, John smirked, he knew what that meant, it was Alberto telling him to suck his cock, he leaned down and licked at the head of Alberto's cock tasting his precum and then he slowly licked and sucked his way up the shaft, he went back down and took the head into his mouth and he slowly sucked more and more of Alberto into his mouth, he pulled away and went back down on Alberto, sucking him slow at first, but picking up the pace, sucking him nice and fast. Alberto, moaned and groaned above John and cursed in Spanish.

John wasn't sure what he was saying but he knew he was doing something right. "Oh fuck." Alberto muttered he could feel the coiling in his stomach and his balls tightening, he knew he was about to cum and cum hard. "Estoy Cumming." He exclaimed warning John, and he came. As he predicted hard and fast into John's very willing mouth, John swallowed every last drop of Alberto's cum and he licked his lips.

He reached down into his own pants and he stroked himself it didn't take him very long until he came coating his underwear and hand in his essence. Alberto grabbed his hand and licked John's cum from him. "So tasty." He said, John laughed and pulled Alberto down for a deep passionate, cum tasting kiss. They broke the kiss and John looked into Alberto's shining eyes. "Damn I fucking love you." John said, Alberto smiled, his dimples popping. "I love you too." He said, John was shocked. "Really?" John asked.

"Mmmmhmmmm, have for a long time now, I was just waiting for you to say it to me." Alberto said, John smiled and kissed him again. He was so friggen happy!

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Boston

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today John and Alberto were flying to Boston to spend some time with Hunter and Shawn. John was really excited to be going, it had only been a month but he so badly wanted to see his dads.

Even though it had only been a month he wanted to see his dads badly. John walked into the bathroom and smiled when he heard Alberto singing in the shower. He smiled and shaved and brushed his teeth and packed up his toiletries.

Once he was done he slipped into the shower behind Alberto and hugged him, Alberto stopped singing and he jumped at the contact. "You scared me." Alberto said, John smiled at him. "Sorry baby, I just wanted to join you in the shower." John said, Alberto smiled and turned around. He pulled John closer to him and kissed him deeply.

They broke the kiss and soaped up the loofah and washed one another.

Once they were all clean they got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed for their flight. Alberto dressed in his Rock and Republic Twill Slim-Straight Jeans, his Rock and Republic Slubbed Polo, his Rock and Republic Open-Bottom Faux-Leather Jacket and his adidas NEO Classic Athletic Shoes.

John dressed in his Rock & Republic Defeat Slim-Straight Jeans, his Rock & Republic Water on the City Tee, his Rock & Republic Ribbed Hooded Jacket and his adidas NEO Raleigh Mid-Top Shoes.

Once they were dressed they grabbed their luggage and headed downstairs, the car to take them to the airport would be there any minute now.

John went around the house and made sure all the appliances were turned off and that the windows and doors were locked he left a note for the house keeper and he was good to go.

He grabbed info for the airport and they were set. The car arrived and they headed outside. John locked the house up and they got into the car and headed to the airport.

Once there they got onto Alberto's private Jet that he insisted that they took and they were off to Boston.

"You know we didn't have to take the jet." John said, Alberto smiled. "I know, I wanted to." Alberto said John smiled at him. Alberto was the best.

**5 HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Boston. John and Alberto got off of the plane and got into the town car.

The car took then to the hotel where they would be staying for their week long stay there.

They got to the Four Seasons and they headed to their Senator Suite, the best one the hotel had, they got to their room and got settled in. John was just so glad to be home.

He missed not living in Boston. Once they were settled John went out onto the balcony and looked out on the Boston skyline.

It was amazing. Alberto went over to John and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "No wonder you love this place." Alberto said. John smiled.

"Yeah its stunning, I really do love it. I miss living here." John said. "Well we will make sure to come back more often." Alberto said, John smiled at him.

"Thankyou baby. I love you." John said, Alberto smiled at him. "How about we freshen up and head off and see your dads?" Alberto asked. John smiled and nodded.

They freshened up and got into the town car and headed over to Hunter and Shawn's house. They got there and got out and headed inside, Alberto looked around the house and smiled, Hunter and Shawn's house was amazing. Their house was a Brand new construction at the Bradley Mansion on Commonwealth Avenue.

Penthouse duplex that offers state-of-the-art kitchen with large island, expansive living room, 3 large bedrooms with spa-like en suite baths, and a wonderful large private roof deck with city and water views.

Additional amenities included an elevator, 2 garage parking spaces and part-time concierge. Condo was custom designed with many upgrades by a premier Boston designer. High end finishes, hardwood floors and detail throughout.

"John!" Shawn exclaimed as he saw his son. John smiled and headed over to him and hugged his dad tight. "I missed you baby." Shawn said. "I missed you too daddy." John said, Hunter also walked in and went over to John and hugged him tight.

"How are you kid?" Hunter asked. "Good dad really good." John said, Hunter smiled, Shawn went over to Alberto and hugged him and Hunter shook his hand. "Come on in lets get you something to drink, its cold outside." Shawn said, they headed into the lounge and sat down with nice cocoas. "So what are you going to do while in town?" Shawn asked.

"We're gonna go and visit some of my school friends and I am gonna show Berto around the city. I want to show him where I grew up." John said, Shawn and Hunter smiled. "I have planned a nice romantic night out as well." Alberto said, John looked at him in shock. "You have?" John asked.

"Of course I have." He smiled at John, his eyes twinkling. "Hunter, I was wondering if I could ask your opinion on a place to take John." Alberto said. Hunter nodded and he and Alberto got up and went into the kitchen. "So what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?" Hunter asked, he knew Alberto was lying about the reason to speak alone. "I wanted to ask your permission to propose to John and to marry him." Alberto said, Hunter looked at him.

"Already? You haven't been together very long." Hunter said. "I know but I know in my heart that John is who I want to be with and I want to marry him more than anything else in the world. I want to be able to wake up every morning with him by my side knowing he is my husband and I am his." Alberto said. "I want to be with him for the est of my life and I want to have a family with him and grow old with him." Alberto said, Hunter smiled. "I can tell you love my son dearly, and I know he loves you so much. As far as I am concerned you are 100 times the man Phil was so yes, you can marry him." Hunter said, Alberto smiled.

"Thankyou Sir.. It means so much to me." He said, Hunter smiled and pulled Alberto into a hug. "Welcome to the family." Hunter said, Alberto smiled, he couldn't be more happier if he tried.

He just hoped that John would say yes, that John would want to marry him.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	17. Proposal

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Will you please tell me what we're doing today and tonight?" John asked Alberto as they ate a nice feast for breakfast they had pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs, bacon, juice, coffee and toast.

"Well today we are going to go see the Red Sox face the Yankees, in the VIP Box, but later tonight I am keeping that a surprise." Alberto said, John got up and hugged Alberto tight.

He was so excited for the game. "I have to get ready!" he said before running off into the bathroom for a shower, Alberto laughed. John showered and grabbed his clothes and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Platinum Bootcut Jeans, his Boston Red Sox MLB Nike Navy Coop Dugout Raglan 13 T-Shirt, his Boston Red Sox Grey Arch Classic Full-Zip Hooded Sweatshirt, his Boston Red Sox Lightweight Pashmina Scarf and his Nike Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed he walked out to Alberto and kissed him and Alberto went to the bathroom and showered and dressed. He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Boston Red Sox '47 Brand Ballgame T-Shirt, his Boston Red Sox Grey Coach Full-Zip Hooded Sweatshirt and his Nike Zoom Attero Basketball Shoes.

Once they were dressed, they grabbed their phone's and wallets and headed down to the car.

They got in and the driver drove them to Fenway Park. Alberto held John's hand as they headed to the Stadium. "I am so excited, I haven't been to a game in so long. I miss it." John said, Alberto smiled.

"I knew you'd love this so I wanted to surprise you with it." Alberto said, John smiled and moved closer to Alberto and hugged him. "Thankyou, it means a lot to me baby." John said, Alberto smiled.

They got to the Stadium and headed inside, they showed their tickets and VIP passes and headed up to the VIP room, they walked in and John smiled as he saw all other people hanging around.

He saw the VIP room was catered and everything. It was amazing. "Lets get a drink." Alberto said.

They went to the bar an got a nice drink each, they then went over to the buffet and grabbed a plate full of food. They grabbed some food and sat down on the nice comfortable chairs and ate their food. "This is exciting." John said, Alberto laughed.

"I am so glad to see you happy." Alberto said, John smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him softly. "You're the best" John said, Alberto smiled at him. He was glad John was having a good time and he couldn't wait for later on tonight.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Ready to go baby?" Alberto asked, John nodded and smiled. He took Alberto's hand in his own and they left the hotel and headed down to the car. They got into the car and the driver drove them to the restaurant for dinner.

They got to Mooo and they headed inside, John was smiling the whole time, he loved this restaurant. They walked in and were seated right away in a private section.

They were handed menus and they looked over them. "Hi there, I am Eve and I will be your waiter this evening, can I get you something to drink to start?" she asked.

"Yes can we have a bottle of Chateau de Selle, Domaines Ott, Rosé" Alberto said. "OK sure, are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Sure. For starters I will have the East Coast Oysters, for mains I will have the Prime Dry Aged Bone-In New York Sirloin and for desert I will have the Butterscotch Toffee Parfait," Alberto said. "OK and you Sir.?" she asked John. John smiled.

"To start with I will have the New England Littlenecks, for Mains I will have the Linguini & White Clams and for desert I will have the Baked Alaska." John said, Eve smiled and walked off. "I love this place." John said, Alberto smiled. "Have you been here before?" Alberto asked.

"Not much, I tried to get Phil to bring me here a bunch of times but he never wanted to." John said, Alberto nodded. "Well I am different I want to make you happy." Alberto said John smiled at him.

Their meals arrived and they started eating. "Shall we toast?" Alberto asked. "Sure baby." John said smiling, "To us, to an amazing night in Boston and an amazing trip together." Alberto said, John smiled and they clinked their glasses together and they drank their drinks and ate their food.

By the end of their meals, both John and Alberto were stuffed. They sat and talked for a while before Alberto paid off the tab and they headed out to the car. They got into the car and the driver drove them to a nice little park.

They got there and Alberto and John got out and walked around hand in hand. They came to a nice pond that was surrounded by a small band and candles lighting up the pond.

"You did this?" John asked, Alberto nodded and smiled. John smiled at him, Alberto was always surprising him. "Dance with me." Alberto said, John smiled at him and they danced under the stars and moon.

"Thankyou for all of this, today has been amazing." John said, Alberto smiled at him and kissed him. "I do have an ulterior motive behind all this, behind all the romance." Alberto said, John smiled.

"What is it?" John asked. "Te Amo John. I want to be with you forever. I didn't think that I would find someone to love after Rey died but I did. I love you and I want to spend my life loving you and being with you." Alberto said, John smiled at him, Alberto dropped down to his knee and John gasped.

Alberto smiled at him and pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it, John's eyes watered and he gasped again. "Marry me John." Alberto said, John smiled and nodded furiously.

"Yes" he said, Alberto smiled at him, he kissed John deep and passionately before slipping the $30,000 Tacori 'Queen' RoyalT Princess Cut Diamond Engagement Ring onto John's finger.

John smiled down at the ring, it was simply stunning.

The princess cut diamond is framed with a crown of diamond baguettes, and the band is diamonds galore! Channel-set princess-cut diamonds make up the heart of the band, lined with pave set diamond details on either side, and diamond crescent windows of light on the inside profile on the band.

John pulled Alberto closer to him and kissed him and held him, he was getting married!

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	18. Mexico

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled as he woke up in Alberto's arms. They were in Mexico. John was going to be meeting Alberto's parent's and doing some planning for the wedding. Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris were flying in that night to help them out.

John rolled over on top of Alberto and kissed him softly, Alberto opened his brown eyes and smiled seeing John hovering over him. Alberto wrapped his arms around John and rolled them over so John was on his back.

He kissed John again this time deeper and John wrapped his arms and legs around Alberto and pulled him closer, he loved being close to Alberto. "Baby, I want you." John moaned, Alberto smiled and kissed John again and made passionate love to him.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John and Alberto stepped out of the shower and got ready for the day. Alberto dressed in his Mavi Jeans Matt Mid-Rise Relaxed Jeans in Hazy Spring, Affliction Zenith Long Sleeve Raglan and his John Varvatos Dylan Chukka Boots. John dressed in his Diesel Darron Slim Tapered 810L Jeans, his Affliction Speed Crew Long Sleeve V-Neck Henley and his John Varvatos Fleetwood Boots.

Once they were dressed they headed down to the kitchen and the chef had made them some breakfast burrito's so they sat down outside and ate them together.

"So are you excited to see your parent's?" John asked. "Yeah I am, I can't wait. I miss them a lot when I am in Malibu." Alberto said, John nodded. "Yeah I understand that." John said, Alberto smiled at him.

"Are you nervous about meeting them?" Alberto asked. "Yes, I mean we're engaged Alberto and I haven't met your parent's its odd. But I love you and I want to marry you so badly." John said, Alberto smiled at him. "I do too, you're going to be fine baby, I love you and they will see it. They would love you." Alberto said. John smiled.

"I hope so baby, I really hope so." John said. Alberto smiled he knew John was nervous about meeting is parent's. But he knew that he loved John and he knew his parent's would see him and John together and love John as well.

They finished off their breakfast and Alberto went into the office to get some work done, John headed down to the beach for a walk to clear his head.

He walked along the beach and grabbed his phone. He decided to call his brother, he hadn't spoken to Randy in a while and he missed him. **"Hello?" **Randy answered. **"Hey Ran, how are you?" **John asked. **"I'm good Jay, is everything OK?" **Randy asked.

**"Yeah, I'm in Mexico and I am meeting Alberto's parent's today I guess I am a bit nervous that's all."** John said. **"Jay, you're going to be fine. Alberto loves you so that means a lot to parent's."** Randy said.

**"If they see how happy you make him, they will be happy. That's all a parent wants in life is to have a happy child."** Randy said.

**"Yeah I guess you're right. You know Ran you're going to make an amazing dad some day." **John said. **"Sooner than you think." **Randy said. **"What do you mean?"** John asked.

**"Wade and I are adopting. We've been thinking about it for a long time, we love one another. But we can't have kids. We've been tested and everything so we thought that the best way to become a family would be to have a child. So we're going to adopt."** Randy said. John smiled. **"That's amazing Randy. I am so happy for the both of you. The child you have is going to be so lucky to have you and Wade as their fathers."** John said Randy smiled.

**"Thanks bro. Look don't tell dad about this, he will freak out. I wanna tell him when they come visit." **Randy said. John smiled.

**"I won't say a word. I promise."** John said, Randy smiled. **"You'll be fine tonight. I know it. Love you Jay."** Randy said. **"Love you too Ran, bye."** John said ending the call.

John finished the call and stood on the shore line for a little while. He thought about everything and he knew Randy was right, if Alberto's parents saw their son was happy then everything would be OK.

He stood there for a moment before he headed back up to the house. He walked up to the house and he went into the office and saw Alberto with his glasses on going over some papers. He smiled and went over to him and kissed him.

"I'm heading into town. I feel like shopping." John said. "OK babe. I'll be here, get the driver to take you." Alberto said, John nodded and smiled and kissed Alberto before leaving.

He needed this time, he loved shopping and he wanted to get some of Mexico to take home with him. He loved Mexico he did but Malibu was his home.

John got into town and he had a look around at everything it was so beautiful in Mexico.

He wished he lived here sometimes but he knew if he did he would miss Malibu so much. He walked around and found some highclass stores and he grabbed what he wanted.

He got Silver Fox Figurine, a Jay Strongwater Alina Peacock Feather Vase, a John Hardy Men's Naga Sterling Silver Dragon Woven Black Leather Bracelet, a Gucci Dogtag Necklace in Sterling Silver and for Alberto he got him a Gucci Sterling Silver Crest Dogtag Bracelet. Once he loaded the car with all his stuff, the driver drove John back to the house.

They got there and headed inside. Alberto came out and had a look at everything John bought and he smiled when John handed him the bracelet.

"Thankyou." He said, bringing John closer to him and kissing him lovingly on the lips John smiled and hugged Alberto. He wasn't gone for long but he had missed the man so much. He wanted to be in his arms constantly.

"My parent's called they are going to be here at about six." Alberto said, John nodded and smiled.

"OK, that's cool. My dad's, Chris and Adam are arriving at about five." John said, Alberto smiled.

They knew tonight was going to be a long night of getting to know each other. Alberto wasn't worried though he knew everything would be fine.

John on the other hand was slowly freaking out. He had only ever met Phil's family and he loved them.

He just hoped Alberto's family would take to him as well as Phil's did.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Meeting The Family

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THAT NIGHT**

John stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror taking deep breaths. Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris would be there soon as would Alberto's mom, dad and sister and brother in law.

His sister and brother in law were last minute additions and it freaked John out even more. He jumped when he heard the doorbell. He wanted to lock himself away in the bathroom all night. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Adam and Shawn were there. John smiled at them and hugged them tight.

"Alberto said you'd locked yourself up here, what's going on son?" Shawn asked, John closed the door and he, Adam and Shawn sat in the huge bathroom together. "This bathroom is huge" Adam exclaimed, John laughed at him. "So what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I am freaking out about meeting Alberto's parents. Now I have to not only meet them but his sister and brother in law, this is insane, I can't do it. I can't." John said, breathing heavily, Shawn sighed and went over to John and he rubbed his back soothingly. "You're fine. I promise you. They are going to love you. I know it I can feel it." Shawn said.

"You're an amazing man and Alberto loves you and they will see that and be happy for you." Shawn said. "But his family loved Rey, they won't like me, I mean I am not Spanish, or Mexican. I am from Boston." John said.

"Don't you dare say that like its something to be ashamed of, be proud of where you've come from." Shawn said, John looked at him. "Sorry I am just scared. I love Alberto so much I don't want to lose him." John said.

"You won't. He loves you. He is always going to love you." Adam said, John nodded and smiled. They headed downstairs and John saw that Alberto's family had arrived he took a deep breath and made his way over to them.

Alberto saw John and smiled. "Padre, Madre, this is John, John baby, this is my mom and dad Clarissa and Valentin." Alberto said. John smiled and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you John." Valentin said, John smiled.

"You too Sir.." John said. "Please call me Valentin." He said, John smiled. "Mama." Alberto said. Clarissa sighed, she didn't like John, she wanted Rey back. "Nice to meet you John." She said, John smiled. "You too ma'am." He said.

"John this is my sister and her husband Analena and Damian" John smiled and shook their hands. "Pleasure to meet you both." John said. "You too John, please call me Ana." Analena said, John smiled. "Sure." John said. Alberto then introduced his family to Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris.

"Well lets sit and eat" Alberto said, they went outside and sat down at the table. Alberto kissed John's cheek letting him know he was doing amazingly well. John smiled and sat down. The chef came out and served dinner which was Paella.

"So John, what is it you do for a living?" Valentin asked. "Oh, Adam and I own our own real estate agency, we deal with VIP clients. We're on the upscale side of things, but we do help out other people as well. We give to charity." John said, Valentin smiled.

"Where do you live?" Ana asked. "Malibu." John said, she smiled. "Wow, on the beach?" she asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I love it there. I am originally from Boston though." John said, they nodded. "So if you live in Malibu what's going to happen when you're married?" Clarissa asked. Alberto and John looked at one another unsure of the right answer. Truth was they hadn't even thought about their living arrangements. It was hard, Alberto's work was in Mexico and John's work was in Malibu. It was hard.

"We haven't discussed it mama." Alberto said, Clarissa looked at her son. "How is that possible, you're getting married," she said. "We haven't thought about it." Alberto said.

"Well I think John should move here to be with you." She said. "Rey was going to move here for you." She said, John sighed. This was what he was dreading.

"I mean he loved you enough to uproot his life, he was amazing and we all loved him so much. I miss him every day son. Do you?" she asked. "I do, but I love John." Alberto said.

"He's no Rey though." Clarissa said, that's when John had enough. He got up and went inside and up to the bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't want to go down there again. Back at the table everyone was looking at Clarissa in disapproval. "Clarissa that wasn't nice to bring up Rey like that" Valentin said.

"Well I miss him." She said, defending herself. She didn't like John, she wanted Rey back. Alberto shook his head and got up and headed inside. He went up to the bedroom and went to the bathroom, he sighed when he felt the door locked.

He knocked on the door lightly. "John, baby let me in." he said. "No, go away." John said, Alberto sighed. "Baby please, we need to talk about this. I know my mom was outta line." Alberto said.

"No the right word is bitch." John said. Alberto shook his head. "Don't say that about my mother John. Yes she was wrong but that doesn't mean you can be rude and disrespectful to her. She is my mother." Alberto said, John shook his head. "Whatever." He said.

"Just go back down and have a nice meal." John said. He wasn't coming out of that bathroom ever again. Not while Alberto's family was there. Alberto sighed and headed downstairs, he knew John was in one of his stubborn moods and it sucked badly.

He went downstairs and rejoined the families. "Where's John?" Ana asked. "Upstairs, he isn't going to be joining us for the rest of the evening." Alberto said. "Your mother is sorry son." Valentin said "No she isn't." Alberto said.

"Look mom, I get it. I know you loved Rey, but he's not here anymore. He's gone. He died and I was miserable for a long time, that was until I met John. I love him so much, that's why I asked him to marry me." Alberto said.

"If you can't accept that fine, but its not going to change the fact that I love him and we're getting married, with or without your blessing." Alberto said, Clarissa sighed. "You really feel this way?" she asked. "Yes mom I do." Alberto said.

"All I want is for my children to be happy and I see you're very happy with John. I may not approve or like him too much but if he makes you happy then that's all that matters to me baby." She said, Alberto smiled.

"Thankyou mom." He said. He was glad his mom was going to accept that he and John were getting married and that they were happy. That's all that really mattered to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Disagreeing Parents

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT DAY **

John rolled over wanting to cuddle with Alberto but he frowned when he felt the cold sheets there, he sighed, he opened his eyes and looked and saw that Alberto hadn't slept in the bed at all.

John got out of bed and made it and went to the bathroom, he did his business and brushed his teeth and shaved and then had a nice shower. Once he showered he got out and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Patagonia Rock Craft Shorts, Life is good Unplug Crusher Vee, and his Teva Eddy Flip Flops.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he grabbed a cup of coffee and saw that everyone was outside eating, he walked outside and he said his good morning's to everyone. He saw Alberto standing in the corner looking out onto the ocean.

He walked over to him and leaned against the raining facing Alberto. "You didn't come to bed last night." John said. "No I didn't." Alberto said, John sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. I was a rude ass last night when I said those things about your mother. I am so sorry. I was just caught up and upset. It won't happen again. I promise." John said, Alberto looked at him.

"Apology accepted. I know she pushed and pushed last night, that's just her. She loved Rey with all her heart, its just hard for her to let another person in." Alberto said.

"She doesn't approve of me and I get that I do. I am not like you. I am not from here, I am a Boston kid. That's me, take it or leave it. I won't change who I am for anyone." John said with conviction.

Alberto smiled and moved closer to John and held him by his hips, John reached up and laid his hands on Alberto's shoulders.

"I love you baby." Alberto said. "I love you too." John said, Alberto smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly, he didn't want to give their families a show they wouldn't forget. "Come on lets have some food, then we can start on the wedding plans." Alberto said, John nodded and smiled, they joined the family and they had some food.

Once breakfast was over, John went up to the bedroom and grabbed his wedding album. He had been planning his wedding since he was a little kid, he had so much stuff he wanted to use and a specific theme and everything.

He headed downstairs and into the lounge he smiled at Adam and Ana and sat down, Shawn and Clarissa soon joined them.

"So I think you should have the wedding here in Mexico, all of Alberto's family are here and it will be a rather big wedding, we have a lot of contacts in business that we would need to invite." Clarissa said, Shawn frowned.

"I was thinking the oposite. John's always imagined and dreamt that his wedding would happen in Boston. That's his home. There are a number of amazing venues in Boston that we could use, and I would keep it small. It would be an intimate ceremony and reception." Shawn said.

"That doesn't work for us. That would mean all of our guests would be excluded and have to fly to Boston to see Alberto marry." Clarissa said. "And if we have it here all of John's family would have to do the same." Shawn countered.

John just sat there watching and listening to them, he couldn't believe that they were fighting already and it was just about the venue location and size of guests. He shook his head.

He looked at Adam and Ana and they just shrugged. They didn't want to get involved. "Where's Alberto?" John asked.

"I think he had some work to do." Ana said, John sighed and continued listening in on Shawn and Clarissa's conversation. "Look at Mexico its an amazing place to get married, the white sandy beaches the amazing water, its stunning." Clarissa said.

"And Boston isn't?" Shawn asked. "Boston is filled with history and heritage and its where John was born and where he grew up it is an amazing place there." Shawn said, John had to admit that he agreed with Shawn, he had always imagined that when the time came for his wedding that it would happen in Boston.

That's where John wanted to get married, he hadn't talked to Alberto about it though he didn't know what Alberto wanted. "Uh can I say something?" John asked.

"Sure son." Shawn said smiling. "Dad's right, Boston is where I want to get married, I've always dreamt of getting married there. it's the one thing I definitely will NOT budge on." John said.

Clarissa sighed. "Fine," she relented, she would talk to Alberto about it later on though. She wanted her son to get married in Mexico where he lived and grew up. "OK next item on the list flowers." Shawn said.

"Roses are always romantic." Clarissa said, "Yes they are, but John's favourite flowers are lilies. I think lilies would be amazing, all different colours mixed with other flowers like tulips and of course roses." Shawn said, Clarissa shook her head. "I disagree, roses are elegant and we want this to be elegant not some hick wedding." Clarissa said, John sighed and leaned back in the chair he knew this was going to start a fight.

"Are you implying that we are hicks?" Shawn asked, Clarissa sighed.

"No not at all." She said smiling, that was when John got up and went outside he went down to the beach and just sat there.

He was there for about an hour when he felt someone sit beside him. He looked and saw Alberto. "You OK?" Alberto asked.

"Yeah why?" John asked, "You always go to the beach when you're upset or stressed out." Alberto said, John sighed and nodded.

"Yeah its just all this wedding planning is driving me mad, your mom and my dad are fighting over everything, from the venue to the flowers. Everything. I don't know what to do." John said, "Let them duke it out. How about we go out for lunch?" Alberto asked.

"Just us, we need it baby." Alberto said, John nodded and smiled.

"Sounds perfect, anything to get away from them in there." John said, Alberto laughed. "Good. I am glad." Alberto said, he pulled John closer and they both sat there together on the sand cuddling.

It was what John needed right now, just them being alone with the sand and the ocean and away from the arguing between Shawn and Clarissa.

They knew though that it was only going to get worse.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Alberto's Plan

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**DAYS LATER**

Things were still no better in the house. Shawn and Clarissa were still disagreeing on everything.

John hated it. Nothing was getting done for the wedding plans, and John was stressed out, they only had another few days before John had to be back in Malibu for work.

Hunter was no help, but at least he was getting along with Alberto's dad. But Shawn and Clarissa were at each other's throats. It was so hard on John, he didn't know what to do anymore.

He just wanted to go back to the way things used to be, maybe forget about the whole engagement. He missed just being with Alberto. He just wanted to be with Alberto.

John was downstairs when Shawn and Clarissa started at it again, John groaned and got up and stormed upstairs, bypassing Alberto's office and going into the bathroom and slamming the door and locking it.

Alberto saw John storm past the room and he sighed. He got up and followed him.

He cringed when he heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock. He followed him and went over to the bathroom door, he knocked on the door. "Baby, let me in." he said, John sighed and got up and he let Alberto in, he then went over to the lounger and sat down. Alberto sat with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't handle this anymore Alberto, they are driving me mad, my dad and your mom are still fighting over everything. I can't handle it." John said.

"Nothing has been set for the wedding, we have nothing. I just wish we could go back in time and not get engaged." John said. "You don't want to marry me?" Alberto asked hurt.

"No I do, more than anything, but this drama and stress isn't what I imagined when I thought about planning my wedding. I wanted it to be special and now its making me sick, I can't eat I can't sleep, I just want it to all end." John said, Alberto sighed. "I know baby, I know. I'm sorry I haven't been of much help though." Alberto said.

"I understand though, you're busy with business. But I have only got four more days before Adam and I have to go home to Malibu for work." John said, Alberto sighed.

He could tell John was stressed and it killed him. "You wanna marry me?" Alberto asked. "Yes more than anything." John told him.

"OK then. Pack a bag, I will organise the jet, Adam and Chris and we will go and get married." Alberto said. John frowned. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"We can go elope, with Adam and Chris, I want to marry you and I don't care if we have a huge ceremony, I just want to be your husband. So lets do it." Alberto said. "I can get us an amazing wedding package and great hotel rooms. Lets do it." Alberto said. John smiled. "Are you OK with it though?" John asked.

"Yes, all I want is to marry you John, I don't care where, when or how." Alberto said, John smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Go pack us a bag and we can sneak away." Alberto said, John smiled and nodded.

He got up and started packing them. Alberto smiled and went and found Adam and Chris.

He filled them in on the plan and they were all for it. They all packed their bags, Alberto organised them their rooms at the resort and everything was set.

They quietly snuck out of the house and got into the car and headed to the airport where Alberto's jet was waiting for them, they got on and the pilot flew them to Cabo San Lucas, they would be staying at the Hilton Beach Resort there.

Once they were in Cabo they got into the car and headed to the resort. They got there and Alberto got their rooms and they headed up.

Adam and Chris were staying in the El Dorado Suite and John and Alberto would be staying in the Presidential Suite.

John smiled as he walked into his and Alberto's room, it was amazing. The Presidential Suite was an amazing sight to behold.

They could relish in the endless comfort of an expansive master bedroom complete with a lavish king bed and a full bath with oversized whirlpool tub and a private outdoor Jacuzzi seating four people.

Opposite the master is another bedroom with two queen beds, an additional full bath, and a Jacuzzi for two.

Discover a spacious, welcoming living room, a marble dining room, and an additional half bath, all finished with our very finest in luxury furnishings.

To complete their getaway experience, the Presidential Suite also provided a private terrace for social events.

John went over to Alberto and kissed him deeply. "Thankyou for this its amazing." John said.

"I wanted to make you happy, now I want you to stay here or explore the resort and relax while I go and deal with the wedding packages and everything, OK?" Alberto aske,d John nodded and smiled.

"OK baby. Thankyou. You're the best." John said, Alberto nodded and smiled.

He went and met up with Chris and they planned the whole wedding, from suits, to flowers, to food, to music, to photo's, to cake and to vows. It was all done and Alberto couldn't wait to marry John.

He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with John, this was what he wanted, he wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world.

"I think that's it right?" Chris asked. "Yes, I just need to pick out the wedding rings." Alberto said, Chris nodded and smiled and they went to task at picking out the perfect wedding rings for them.

Doing all this gave Chris the idea that he didn't want a big lavish wedding, he hoped he and Adam could have something this small, but he didn't know how Adam would have wanted it to go.

John and Alberto's wedding was going to be perfect and Alberto couldn't be happier.

He just wanted to be with him forever and ever. He wanted to build a life with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Weddings Galore

**LOVE, LIFE AND PASSION**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

It was the night of John and Alberto's wedding. It was all set up in a nice garden area, there were candles everywhere and soft music playing and the aisle was scattered with white rose petals. It was stunning. John and Alberto stood at the end of the aisle with Chris and Adam standing beside them ready to get married, they all looked amazing. Alberto was in his Grey plain 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani, his White woven silk men's tie of Hermes and his Black Dress Shoes. John was in his Light grey plain 1 button men's suit of Prada, his White Silk Tie Of Hermes and his Black Dress Shoes. Adam was in his Black pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani and Chris was in his Black plain 3 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni.

The celebrant smiled and looked at John and Alberto. "Ready to begin?" she asked, John and Alberto smiled and held hands as they looked at one another. "Let us begin. May the promises you make to one another be lived out to the end of your lives in an atmosphere of profoundest joy. Each of you has given something of yourself into their lives. It is fitting then that you share in this celebration of their commitment to each other and to their lives joined in marriage. "Do you Alberto choose to marry John? To speak the words that will join you with him as your husband for the rest of the days of your life?" she asked, Alberto smiled.

"I do." He said. John smiled. "Do you John choose to marry Alberto? To speak the words that will join you with him as your husband for the rest of the days of your life?" she asked, John nodded. "I do." he said. "Alberto take John's hand and repeat after me." she said, Alberto did so and repeated her words. "John I choose you to be my husband. I promise freely from this day forward To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence; To be generous with my time, my energy and my love; To be patient with you and with myself, To trust you; To be devoted to you and our life together. These things I pledge before you." Alberto spoke.

"John please take Alberto's hand and repeat after me" the celebrant said, John smiled and took Alberto's hand. "Alberto I choose you to be my husband. I promise freely from this day forward To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence To be generous with my time, my energy and my love; To be patient with you and with myself, To trust you; To be devoted to you and our life together. These things I pledge before you." He said, Alberto smiled. "What pledge do you offer in symbol of these vows?" the celebrant asked. "These rings" Alberto said pulling out two White gold Diamond rings. "May these rings remind us well of our vows to each other." He said.

"Alberto, place the ring on John's left finger and repeat after me." she said, Alberto did so. "John I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust." Alberto said, John smiled.

"John place the ring on Alberto's left hand and repeat after me." the celebrant said, John did so and repeated the words. "Alberto I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust." John said Alberto smiled.

"Alberto and John you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of this company. By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband."

"You may now kiss." She said, Alberto and John kissed deeply and they signed their marriage certificate and everything was good to go. "I am so happy" John said, Alberto smiled and kissed John again.

"Let me take you to make you even more happy." Alberto said, John laughed "Later I promise, I want to dance with my husband first" John said, Alberto smiled and nodded and their wedding dance began, they were dancing to 'A Moment Like This.' it was one of John's favorite songs, he loved it.

**"****What if I told you**

**It was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me,**

**Would you agree**

**It's almost that feelin'**

**That we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come and now**

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Everything changes**

**But beauty remains**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Well I maybe dreamin'**

**But 'till I awake**

**Can we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Could this be the greatest love of all**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people spent two lifetimes,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this****."**

John and Alberto kissed and smiled at one another. "I want that." Adam said. Chris smiled. "Want what baby?" he asked, "A wedding like this, its amazing, I want that." Adam said. "Lets do it then, here and now, lets get married." Chris said, Adam looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked, Chris nodded.

"Yeah I am I want to marry you here and now." Chris said, Adam smiled and kissed him. "Yes, lets get married, right now." He said, Chris smiled and kissed Adam, this was going to be the best day of his life, he was finally going to be able to marry Adam.

Adam and Chris stood at the end of the altar with John and Alberto and smiled at one another, this wedding was so out of the blue but they both knew it was going to be the perfect wedding for them.

"Hi my name is Michelle" the celebrant said as she introduced herself, Adam and Chris smiled and shook her hand. "OK are we ready?" she asked, Adam and chris looked at one another and smiled and nodded, they were both so ready for this they were.

"Chris and Adam, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." Chris and Adam smiled.

"Chris, do you take Adam to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" she asked, Chris smiled and nodded.

"I do" he said, Adam smiled. "Adam, do you take Chris to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" she asked.

Adam smiled. "I do." Adam said. "I Chris, take you, Adam to be my husband, and pledge my love to your forever." Chris said Adam smiled.

"I Adam take you Chris, to be my husband, and pledge my love to you forever." Adam said, Chris smiled.

"Chris and Adam in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, by the authority vested in me I now declare you to be married. Congratulations, you may kiss." She said Adam and Chris smiled and kissed each other deeply.

"Can you believe it?" Chris asked, Adam shook his head. "I'm a Jericho." Adam said, Chris smiled and nodded. "Let's go celebrate." Chris said, Adam smiled and took Chris' hand and they headed to the hotel room.

Tonight had been perfect, both couples were more in love than ever it was just perfect.

**DAYS LATER**

John, Alberto, Adam and Chris headed back to Alberto's house in Mexico. Alberto went over to John who was out on the balcony looking over the ocean. "Morning baby." He said, John smiled at him.

"Morning husband." John said, Alberto smiled. "We're heading home today, you ready to face them all?" Alberto asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. I am nervous about it though." John said, "You have nothing to be nervous about. We're married now, no matter what happens, we're going to be together forever." Alberto said, John smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Come shower with me?" John asked. Alberto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah of course." He said, John smiled, they went and had a nice long steamy shower together. Once they were done they got ready for the day.

Alberto dressed in his Range Bootcut Denim Jeans, his Ackers Reign Supreme Tee, his Rocawear Booksmart Jacket and his Puma Roma Basic Sneakers. John dressed in his Grand Denim Jeans, his Ackers Dream Tee, his Mack Moto Jacket and his adidas Court Deck Sneakers.

They finished getting ready and they packed up their things. They left their suite and met up with Adam and Chris in the lobby before heading to the airport and getting on the jet.

They boarded the jet and it took off. John stared out the window as they flew. "What's wrong baby?" Alberto asked. "Nothing." John said. "Johnny, talk to me." Alberto said, John sighed. "I just don't want them to be upset with us, I know my dad has been imagining my wedding since I was born, so its gonna be hard." John said.

"Yeah it is, but we can have a big party for everyone." Alberto said John nodded and smiled. "We have a lot to think about." John said. "Like what?" Alberto asked "Where we're gonna live." John said.

"That's a big one." John said. "Yeah I've been thinking about it, maybe you could move into my house in Malibu? Sell yours?" Alberto asked. "Really?" John asked. "Yeah. I want to live in Malibu baby but we have to go to Mexico every month." Alberto said.

John nodded and smiled. "OK baby." John said, he leaned over and kissed Alberto. He was glad they had agreed on living in Malibu. The plane touched down and they got off and headed to the car.

They got in and the driver drove them to the house. They got there and got out and headed inside. Alberto held John's hand as they walked into the lounge room where everyone was gathered.

"You're home" Clarissa said, John and Alberto smiled and they hugged their families.

"We have some news we would like to share with you all." Alberto said. "What is it son?" Valentin asked. "When we went for our little break we decided to do something crazy." Alberto said.

"What is it?" Clarissa asked worried about it. "We got married" Alberto said, no one said a word. Shawn smiled and hugged his son.

"I am so happy baby boy, you did the right thing." Shawn said, John smiled, Hunter hugged him as well. He knew this was John's way of taking back control.

Valentin and Ana smiled and hugged Alberto. Alberto looked at his mom. "Mama?" he asked. "Why would you do this?" she asked.

"Because our wedding plans were stressing us out. We wanted to do something for us." John said, Alberto smiled.

Clarissa sighed. "Fine. I wish we could have had a big wedding but I understand." Clarissa said. "Thanks mama." He said.

Clarissa smiled and hugged her son. "Welcome to the family John." She said, John smiled. "Thanks." He said. "There is some other news" John said. Adam and Chris smiled. "We got married" Chris said, Adam smiled and nodded. Hunter and Shawn hugged them both, Adam was like a son to them, this was amazing news, it was just great.

John and Alberto were happy and Adam and Chris were happy, it was perfect.

It was a time for celebration.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
